Le Clan des Lucioles Soleil
by Anne-zu
Summary: Harry Potter ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Depuis quelques temps il entretient un semblant de relation secrète, avec son ennemi, Draco Malfoy. Au même moment arrivent à Poudlard quatre mages d'un illustre Clan, celui des Lucioles soleil
1. La Salle Grise

**1**

**La Salle Grise**

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, les jambes croisées par-dessus l'un des bras du fauteuil où il était installé, Draco Malfoy semblait pensif. Toute autre personne dans la même position aurait semblé affalée, apathique, mais il se dégageait de lui une langueur quasi-féline, qu'il n'en paraissait que plus séduisant.

Pansi Parkinson vint s'installer sur le bord de l'accoudoir où reposait sa tête et entreprit de lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

Il leva les yeux vers elle sans se déplacer le moins du monde, mais de fit pas de commentaire, la laissant glisser ses mèches blondes entre ses doigts.

« A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle ?

- En quoi cela peut-il t'intéresser ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Draco paraissait incapable de se comporter comme une personne normale. Il chassait de sa voix tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à une ébauche de gentillesse.

Mais Pansi n'en avait que faire, c'était pour cela également qu'elle l'aimait. Il n'était pas comme le commun des mortels. Il était bien au-dessus de cela.

« Tu sais bien, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui, que tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse. »

Elle prononça ces derniers mots contre le front de Draco, sur lequel elle avait déposé ses lèvres.

Il ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il détestait cette sensation de ne pas tout contrôler autour de lui. Depuis quelques temps il ne savait plus réellement où il en était, il avait l'impression de ne plus être le maître de son univers et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

La raison de ce trouble avait un nom : Harry Potter.

Comment, lui, Draco Malfoy, avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il repassait les évènements des dernières semaines dans sa tête, comme une bobine qu'on déroule, mais aucune réponse ne semblait lui venir.

Que signifiait exactement ce qu'il vivait avec Harry Potter ? Que vivait-il exactement avec Harry Potter ? Pouvait-on considérer cela comme important ? Ils se dissimulaient rapidement à la vue des curieux au détour d'un couloir et Malfoy fourrait sa langue dans la bouche de Potter. Guère plus. Cela avait-il un sens quelconque ? Il l'ignorait. Et se poser toutes ces questions finissait pas le tourmenter.

Pourquoi toute cette histoire avait-elle commencé ?

Juste avec quelques mots…

« Sang de bourbe. »

Malfoy avait prononcé ces quelques mots entre ses dents. Il les avait éprouvés avec virulence en voyant, au bureau devant lui, Hermione Granger piailler en affichant ses airs de Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout. Ç'avait été plus involontairement qu'il n'avait paru, mais il n'avait pas regretté l'insulte. Il ne supportait pas de la voir s'agiter et donner des leçons sur la façon de transformer un verre d'eau en vin.

Harry Potter s'était violemment tourné vers lui, le foudroyant du regard. Si ses yeux verts avaient été capables de jeter des sorts, Draco serait tombé mort dans l'instant.

« Retires ce que tu as dis Malfoy et excuses-toi ! »

Le Serpentard n'avait pu empêcher un rictus amusé d'étirer un coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'Hermione tirait Potter par la manche en répétant quelque chose comme : « Laisse tomber Harry, ça n'a pas d'importance, laisse tomber… »

Mais celui-ci ne paraissait pas du tout du même avis.

Il contourna le bureau où Crabe, Goyle et Malfoy travaillaient et vint se placer face à ce dernier, l'air menaçant.

« Retires ce que tu as dit, Malfoy ! » aboya-t-il.

L'autre ne se défit pas de son air arrogant et supérieur. Si Potter se pensait effrayant, il se fourvoyait. Draco brandit sa baguette devant lui.

« Tu veux peut-être te battre Potter ?

- Ça tu peux le dire ! »

Et avant que Malfoy ait pu ajouter quoi que ce fût, Harry lui envoya un coup de poing qui le percuta en pleine figure. Il se sentit tomber en arrière et, sans pouvoir se retenir sur ses jambes, s'écroula contre le sol.

Il sentit la honte et la colère monter en lui, alors que dans la classe, les élèves et Griffondor – et même certains Serpentards, cachés derrière leurs doigts – se riaient de lui.

« Monsieur Potter ! l'apostropha le professeur McGonagall. Quinze points en moins pour Griffondor ! Et j'exige que vous fassiez immédiatement vos excuses à… »

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu venir au terme de sa réprimande, Draco avait bondi, les mains en avant, sur Harry.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était produit à ce moment-là, en temps normal, il aurait feinté la douleur, faisait mine de souffrir plus que ce n'était le cas. Ainsi, Potter se serait attiré plus d'ennuis encore, et lui aurait eu sa vengeance.

Mais cette fois-ci, cela ne suffisait pas. Sa dignité avait été touchée de front. Parce qu'il ne s'était attendu à ce que son éternel rival le frappe, et surtout, à ce que le coup soit aussi brutal. Lorsque l'on regardait Potter, on voyait avant tout ses bras fluets, son corps fins, et l'on ne s'imaginait pas un instant qu'il put, d'une droite magistrale, vous envoyer au tapis.

C'était donc pour ces raisons que, sans réfléchir, Draco avait bondi sur Harry et refermé ses mains autour de son cou. Il avait serré de toutes ses forces, les yeux exorbités par la rage et avait souhaité, sincèrement, dans un élan de haine brute, le tuer.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! » avait hurlé la voix de McGonagall.

La seconde suivante, un éclair de lumière blanche avait surgi et Draco s'était vu propulser à une extrémité de la classe.

Le sort avait déplacé une chaise, de sorte qu'il s'y retrouva projeté, y restant assis, encore hébété par ce qui venait de se produire.

A l'autre bout, Potter était également installé dans un fauteuil, toussant et se massant la gorge, entouré de ses amis inquiets qui lui tapotaient le dos.

Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de réprimer une grimace de dégoût que déjà, le professeur de métamorphoses fonçait sur lui, l'air furibond.

« Ce que vous avez fait est inacceptable, monsieur Malfoy ! J'enlève trente points à Serpentard ! »

Le jeune homme se dit que le prix n'était pas cher payé pour avoir vu la mine affolée de Potter, pour avoir tenu un instant son exécrable existence entre ses mains.

Les yeux du professeur firent alors la navette entre les deux garçons.

« Vous aurez tous les deux une retenue !

- Mais professeur… tenta de protester Harry.

- Il suffit Potter ! La violence physique n'est pas une solution et c'est vous qui l'avez employée le premier ! Monsieur Malfoy et vous serez consignés ! »

Le griffondor n'avait pas tenté de protester davantage, se contenant de lancer un regard haineux à Malfoy qui le lui avait rendu aussitôt, avec plus de conviction encore.

Le professeur McGonagall les avait fait venir dans sa classe après la fin des cours. Puis, elle les avait conduits à travers les couloirs de l'école vers une destination inconnue.

Harry et Draco étaient sur ses talons, oscillant entre un dédain parfait qui consistait à ignorer l'autre, et une rixe d'œillades agressives.

McGonagall s'était arrêtée devant une porte close qu'elle avait ouverte d'un coup de baguette magique.

La stupeur sur les visages d'Harry et Draco s'était, à cet instant, parfaitement accordée.

Devant eux se tenait la salle de classe la plus sale et poussiéreuse qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Un épais tapis de crasse recouvrait les sols ainsi que les tables. La lumière du jour filtrait à peine à travers les vitres tant la couche de poussière était dense. E c'était sans parler des murs où semblaient se développer un élevage de taches d'humidité jaunâtres, le tout dégageant une odeur de moisi et de renfermé à en faire vomir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? articula Draco, les yeux ronds.

- Ceci, monsieur Malfoy, est la Salle Grise, et votre punition à monsieur Potter et vous consistera à la nettoyer. »

Le serpentard leva un sourcil d'un air dubitatif, remonta sa manche et saisit sa baguette, se positionnant comme s'il s'apprêtait à mener un duel. Ce qui n'était sans doute pas loin de la vérité.

« Ttt. Ttt. Ttt, fit McGonagall en saisissant la baguette par son extrémité. Pas de ça, monsieur Malfoy.

- Je vous demande pardon ? »

Elle s'appropria également la baguette de Harry et, de la sienne, fit apparaître eux seaux d'eau, deux balais et un tas de tissus qui semblait être des sacs de toiles.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est ce que je crois, souffla Draco.

- Eh si, monsieur Malfoy, j'attend de vous que vous me nettoyiez cette salle… sans magie.

- Mais c'est impossible ! intervint Harry. Comment voulez-vous que nous fassions ? Il va y en avoir pour une éternité !

- Justement, sourit le professeur de métamorphoses, plus vite vous aurez commencé, plus tôt vous en verrez la fin. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle franchit. Les eux élèves demeuraient toujours perplexes, tandis qu'elle passait de nouveau la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Oh, et messieurs, j'espère que vous avez bien déjeunés, car je doute que vous ayez fini à temps pour le dîner. »

La porte claqua et ils entendirent la serrure se fermer.

« Elle se moque de nous !? » fit Draco.

Ce n'était pas une question, pourtant Harry secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, contemplant la tâche titanesque qui se dressait devant eux.

Il fut le premier à réagir en attrapant l'un des balais laissé par McGonagall. Non un de ceux pour voler, mais bien un de ces stupides objets moldu.

« Je crois que nous devrions commencer par faire un grand tas de toute la poussière au fond de la classe, ce sera ensuite plus évident de la mettre dans les sac et…

- Ecoutes Potter ! Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Mais pour ma part, i est hors de question que je fasse le ménage ! Je suis un élève pas un elfe de maison ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous demander ça, j'en ferai référer en haut lieu !

- C'est bon, tu as fini ta complainte ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Harry attrapa le second balai et le tendit à Malfoy.

« Maintenant que tu t'es suffisamment lamenté, tu vas peut-être commencer à bosser.

- Tu n'as pas dû bien comprendre Potter. Mais je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur car je sais comme il est difficile pour un esprit comme le tien d'assimiler les choses les plus élémentaires. Alors je te le répète, il est hors de question que je passe le balai ! »

Harry attrapa une éponge mouillée dans le seau, cala le balai sous son bras, et la balança à Draco qui la réceptionna dans une gerbe de gouttelettes glacées. Il la relâcha aussitôt, si bien qu'elle tomba à ses pieds dans un bruit quasi similaire à celui de la déglutition.

« Je ne passe pas le balais ni ne fais toute autre chose, Potter !

- Mais on ne te demande pas ton avis.

- Si jouer les souillons peut te distraire vas-y ! Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. »

Et il s'appuya contre un mur en croisant les bras, l'air arrogant, et semblant oublier que la surface souillée par l'humidité allait très certainement laisser quelque trace sur sa belle cape confectionnée sur mesure.

« Je savais que tu étais un tire-au-flanc, mais j'avoue que ça me sidère.

- Je me contrefiche de ce que tu penses Potter !

- Tu as peur de te salir ? Ou peut-être crains-tu que le travail physique te fasse te fouler un muscle ou pire, te casser un ongle. »

Draco tenta de conserver une mine méprisante pour signifier à Potter que ses sarcasmes ne le touchaient pas.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir, comprenant qu'aucune de ses paroles ne pourrait y faire, et commença l'immense travail.

Comme il en avait présenté l'intention, il entreprit de relayer la poussière au fond de la salle. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, car bien qu'elle ne fût pas très longue, la couche, elle était considérable.

Draco faisait mine de ne pas s'intéresser à ce qu'il faisait, de ne se concentrer que sur ses propres réflexions, comme si elles étaient particulièrement captivantes. Pourtant, lorsqu'il le pouvait, il jetait un coup d'oeil discret en direction d'un Harry Potter affairé. Il avait retiré sa cape et sa robe de sorcier et travaillait dans un tee-shirt blanc tout simple et un jean rapiécé. Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas la moindre élégance vestimentaire.

Lorsqu'il ne portait pas son uniforme, Draco s'efforçait toujours d'être bien habillé. Il avait une préférence pour la soie et le velours, matières qu'il jugeait luxueuses et agréables. Il avait également un certain attrait pour les bottes en cuir qui, trouvait-il, lui conféraient une allure seigneuriale.

Une fois ou deux, Harry intercepta son regard, mais Draco se contentait de se détourner calmement comme s'il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans sa direction par hasard.

Quand il eut terminé avec le plus gros de la poussière, Harry prit un seau et entreprit de nettoyer les carreaux en faisant de petits ronds humides avec l'éponge.

Draco regarda un filet d'eau couler le long de la vitre et constata alors que la nuit au-dehors était tombée.

Les autres devaient déjà être au réfectoire en train de se gaver de saucisses et de jus de citrouille.

Cela le dépita et l'énerva, si bien que, alors que Harry lavait les vitres, il arriva près de lui et expédia un coup de pied rageur dans le seau. L'eau s'éparpilla sur le sol en une flaque grise, imbibant du même coup les chaussures de Harry.

« Bordel ! Mes baskets !

- De toute façon elles étaient déjà pourries, fit observer Malfoy, narquois.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème, Malfoy !?

- Pour 'instant ? C'est d'être coincé dans une salle crasseuse avec un abruti !

- Et moi avec un fainéant, qui crève de peur à l'idée de toucher un peu de poussière !

- Ah oui ? Hé bien regardes, cher Potter… »

Malfoy avait marché tête baissée jusqu'au tas et y avait assené plusieurs coups de pieds, éparpillant la saleté autour de lui. Elle encercla son visage furieux dans une vision que Harry, durant un instant de stupeur, avait trouvée très significative.

La seconde suivant cependant, il avait repris ses esprits et, du même coup, conscience de ce que le serpentard venait de faire. Dans un accès de mécontentement, purement enfantin, il venait de réduire à néant le travail qu'Harry avait mis des heures à accomplir.

« Malfoy ! » hurla-t-il.

Il fit mine de se jeter sur lui, mais Draco s'était déplacé, si bien que, quand il le percuta, son poing heurta son épaule, plutôt que sa tête/ Cela n'en atténua pourtant pas moins sa force et, sans le barrage salvateur d'une contre, contre laquelle il se heurta et se rattrapa, Malfoy se serait très certainement effondré sur le sol, comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Toutefois, Harry ne dut pas juger ça suffisant car, loin d'être calmé, il repartit à la charge. Il était évident que i Draco était allé ''au tapis'' dès le premier coup, il aurait repris son calme. Mais la table l'en avait empêché et il n'était plus certain que ce fut une bonne chose.

Harry le percuta et ils perdirent tous deux l'équilibre, entraînant la table dans leur chute, dans un boucan infernal.

Malfoy ne se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux juste au moment où il les rouvrit.

Il constata alors que Potter était juste au-dessus de lui. Dans leur chute, ses lunettes avaient glissé et ses impressionnants yeux verts se trouvaient en face des siens.

Sans s'en expliquer la raison, la promiscuité d'Harry, son regard dans le sien, son corps contre le sien décupla le rythme de son cœur, qui se mit à battre si fort qu'il en était assourdi. Sa gorge lui paraissait sèche et sa bouche pâteuse, tandis qu'une chaleur inexplicable le parcourait.

Sans réfléchir, il attrapa le col d'Harry, l'entraîna vers lui et plaqua violemment sa bouche contre la sienne.

Le contact brutal lui permit de force ses lèvres et d'introduire sa langue entre les siennes. Il ne pensait pas à ce qu'il était en train de faire, tout cela ne paraissait assez réel pour qu'il en prenne compte. Ce fut seulement lorsque Potter commença à répondre aux caresses de sa langues du bout de la sienne qu'il réalisa.

Il le repoussa alors rudement, se dégageant de sous lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ? siffla-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

- Quoi !? s'offusqua Harry.

Mais Draco se redressait déjà, s'époussetant du revers de sa main.

Le griffondor bondit sur ses jambes, furibond.

« C'est toi qui vient de me rouler une pelle ! »

L'autre fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. Il attrapa un balai et entreprit de faire un petit tas à ses pieds.

« Activons-nous, fit-il, si nous voulons en avoir fini plus tôt. »

Jusqu'à ce que McGonagall revienne les chercher, ils ne s'adressèrent pas une seule fois la paroles, s'efforçant toujours de rester à une distance de sécurité d'au moins un mètre.

Durant les quinze jours qui suivirent, l'un et l'autre firent tout pour s'éviter. Chaque fois que Draco apercevait sa bête noire au bout d'un couloir, il s'arrangeait pour bifurquer. Et il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il en fut de même pour Harry. D'ailleurs il le vit faire plusieurs fois. Son regard tombait sur lui, s'agrandissait, et la seconde suivante, il disparaissait au détour d'un corridor.

En cours, ils s'ignoraient formellement. Non qu'auparavant ils se fusent prêtés attention, mais désormais, ils s'efforçaient de toutes leurs forces de ne rien avoir affaire l'un avec l'autre. Si bien que, quand ils se trouvaient face à face, la tension était tellement palpable qu'elle en devenait oppressante. Draco n'avait jamais eu l'impression de tant côtoyer Potter que depuis qu'il s'efforçait de l'éviter. Quand on ignore une personne par la force des choses, elle nous devient indifférente, mais dès qu'on veut s'y contraindre, on ne peut que remarquer les fois où on la trouve sur son chemin.

Puis, les choses avaient changé.

Draco avait dû rester après un cour de potion, dans les cachots. Rogue lui avait donné un devoir supplémentaire et l'avait incité à attendre afin de pouvoir l'informer des fautes commises et le critiquer comme il le faisait toujours.

Malfoy était un très bon élève et il savait que telle était la raison pour laquelle le professeur était aussi dur avec lui. Il voulait qu'il donnât le meilleur de lui-même. Rogue n'était pas de nature à encourager ses élèves, mais Draco savait que, à sa façon, c'était ce qu'il faisait.

« Vous me referez la dernière partie, monsieur Malfoy, j'attend d'un élève de votre niveau un peu plus qu'une conclusion de base.

- Oui professeur. »

Il reprit les parchemins, et c'est à ce moment que quelqu'un frappa. Après que le professeur le lui ait autorisé, la personne poussa la porte et entra.

Harry et Draco restèrent face à face, sans bouger, se ixant comme deux bêtes sauvages surveillant les mouvements de l'autre, au cas où il lui bondirait à la gorge pour la lui arracher.

« Tiens Potter, siffla Rogue, quand vous aurez fini de fixer monsieur Malfoy, peut-être pourrez-vous me dire ce que vous faites ici. »

Le jeune homme se détacha de Draco, rougissant, bafouillant quelques explications en tendant une enveloppe.

« Je n'ai pas… Je… Le professeur McGonagall m'a donné un message pour vous. »

Rogue lui arracha quasiment l'enveloppe des mains, l'ouvrit, la lu, puis la referma en hochant la tête.

« Très bien. Messieurs… »

Cela suffit pour prendre congé, et l'instant suivant, il s'éloigna dans un mouvement de cape noire.

Harry et Malfoy s'échangèrent un rapide regard, se détournèrent aussitôt, mais aucun ne fit mine de sortir.

« C'était quoi ce message ? demanda Draco, espérant briser l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans les cachots.

- Je ne sais pas, le professeur McGonagall m'a dit de l'apporter à Rogue, à la fin du cour. »

Il semblait gêné et Draco comprenait parfaitement, il se trouvait exactement dans la même situation. Il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se calmer. Il doutait même qu'il exista une solution/

C'était la première fois qu'ils s retrouvaient seuls depuis l'incident de la Salle Grise, et cela n'échappa ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

« Bon, je vais y aller », dit Harry.

Et tous deux franchirent la porte au même moment, si bien que leurs épaules se percutèrent.

Leur réaction fut alors identique, et ils bondirent hors de la salle, Malfoy vers la droite, Harry vers la gauche.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir et secoua la tête.

« Ecoutes Malfoy, c'est ridicule tout ça.

- Ah oui ? » Draco fit un pas vers lui et Potter recula, lui arrachant un rictus. « Pas si ridicule, pas vrai Potter ? »

Le rouge était monté aux joues du Griffondor.

« C'est désagréable pour nous deux Potter, alors restons en là. »

Draco avait fait mine de s'éloigner, mais Harry l'avait alors saisi par l'épaule, lui avait fait faire un demi-tour et avait plaqué sa bouche contre la sienne.

Dans la salle des Serpentards, voilà quelles étaient les réflexions de Malfoy. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait pris Potter, deux semaines plus tôt de lui donner un baiser.

Depuis ils se retrouvaient ensemble, aussi discrètement que possible, mais immanquablement. Draco avait songé plusieurs fois à cesser ce petit jeu. Mais, toujours, lorsqu'il apercevait Potter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se blottir contre lui.

C'était incompréhensible. Il n'aimait pas les garçons. Et, à plus forte raison, il haïssait Harry Potter.

« Draco ? murmura Pansi, l'extirpant de ses pensées.

- Quoi encore ?

- Je te sens distant ces derniers temps. »

Même ses amis avaient fini par remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une solution à tout ça. Il ne pouvait se permettre de continuer ainsi.

Oui, les raisons d'arrêter sa relation avec Harry Potter, il en faisait la liste et prenait des résolutions. Pourtant, dès qu'il se retrouvait dans ses bras, toutes ses décisions disparaissaient et aucune ne paraissait valoir la peine de se priver de tels baisers.

Si ses amis venaient à l'apprendre, ou pis, son père, il savait qu'il ne s'en relèverait pas. Il ne pourrait supporter les regards amusés, voir condescendants que cela susciterait à l'école. Et d'ailleurs, il ne s'imaginait pas le moins du monde, se promenant main dans la main avec Harry dans les couloirs de Poudlard, comme un couple.

Ce n'était pas une chose qui attirait Draco Malfoy. Les gens qui exhibaient fièrement leurs sentiments sur la place publique, il avait toujours trouvé cela grotesque.

Mais, il se l'avouait, sa plus grande crainte était que son père puisse l'apprendre. Il ne se contenterait pas de le déshériter, de le renier, non, Draco le savait, il ferait bien pire. Si Lucius Malfoy venait à apprendre que son fils fréquentait un garçon et qu'à plus forte raison, ce même garçon était Harry Potter – l'ennemi de tout partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres -, il le tuerait. Qu'il soit son fils ou pas. Et Draco savait comme son père pouvait être inventif en ce qui concernait les meurtres dans l'agonie.

S'il déshonorait sa famille, sa lignée et son nom, il le paierait de sa vie.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi en sachant cela n'était-il pas capable de renoncer à Harry ?

Il était charmant, certes, il avait les plus beaux yeux qui soient, des lèvres délicieuses et une peau douce. Mais ces raisons, aussi séduisantes fussent-elles, n'étaient-elles pas que futilité en comparaison à ce qui l'attendait si la chose venait à se savoir ?

« Pansi ?

- Mmm ?

- J'ai soif. Serais-tu assez gentille pour me servir un verre ? »

Elle paraissait déçue mais acquiesça cependant.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il trouve une solution à tout ça.


	2. Le Clan des LuciolesSoleil

**2**

**Le Clan des Lucioles-Soleil**

« Arrêtes ça Potter. »

Harry jeta un regard intrigué à Draco mais se recula tout de même. Le serpentard lissa ses vêtements comme si ses mains avaient pu les froisser en le touchant. Après tout, Malfoy serait toujours Malfoy, il n'y pouvait rien.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il cependant.

- Les autres pourraient nous voir.

- Ils sont en train de dîner.

- Et s'ils remarquent que nous ne sommes pas là tous les deux ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'ils le remarquent ? Et puis ça ne voudrait rien dire. »

Harry avait raconté à ses amis qu'il devait finir de travailler sur un devoir d'Histoire de la magie. Quant à Malfoy, du diable s'il savait ce qu'il avait bien pu inventer. D'ailleurs, très certainement n'avait-il pas besoin du moindre prétexte pour abandonner ses camarades.

« Ecoutes, Potter, j'ai réfléchi…

- A quoi ?

- A tout ça. Toi. Moi. Le fait que ces deux pronoms n'ont rien à faire ensemble.

- Je vois. Et qu'en as-tu déduits ? »

Harry sentait que Draco était gêné, qu'il ne parvenait à dire ce qu'il souhaitait, mais s'en doutait un peu et n'avait pas l'intention de lui rendre la tâche évidente. Au contraire.

Lui aussi trouvait cette relation ridicule, sans but, dépourvue de sens et de véritable raison. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui les avait poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais quand il y réfléchissait, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé tant que ça que ses amis fussent au courant. Bien sûr, au départ, il aurait rougi sous leurs regards effarés, mais ç'aurait été tout.

S'il se taisait, c'était parce que Draco le lui avait demandé. Pis, l'en avait imploré.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, Harry le savait, aussi lui avait-il promis de se taire.

« Je… Eh bien… Ecoutes… Tu vois… Ecoutes…

- Oui, je t'écoute. »

C'était imperceptible et sans doute était-ce un jeu d'ombre, mais il lui sembla que Draco rougissait.

« Je crois que ce serait mieux… » Il prit une grande inspiration. « … Si on arrêtait là. »

Harry demeura impénétrable, du moins l'espéra-t-il.

Oui, bien sûr, il s'y était attendu, il savait que ces baisers volés entre deux heures de cours ne dureraient pas toujours. Pourtant, il avait espéré pouvoir pousser ces moments encore un peu. Les instants qu'il vivait avec Draco étaient des heures, des minutes, souvent des secondes, de pur présent. Et il aurait aimé prolonger ce présent dans l'avenir.

Deux semaines, ç'avait été peu, mais dans un sens également, déjà beaucoup trop.

« Potter ? »

Harry émergea de ses réflexions pour fixer Malfoy qui, visiblement, attendait qu'il dise quelque chose. Qu'attendait-il de sa part ? Qu'il le remercie pour l'avoir peloté et lui dise « Bye Bye ». Cette pensée fit jaillir la colère en lui. Que voulait Malfoy ? Qu'espérait-il ?

Harry prit une inspiration mentale pour se calmer. Il était hors de question qu'il se montre chamboulé, ç'aurait été humiliant. Et la situation l'était déjà bien suffisamment.

« Ok, dit-il.

- Ok ? répéta Draco, un sourcil levé.

- Oui. Si tu veux arrêter, eh bien arrêtons. » Un instant puis : « Je ne peux pas t'obliger à changer d'avis de tout façon. »

Le serpentard avait hoché la tête, une unique fois, certainement en signe de remerciement et Harry avait de nouveau senti cette fureur éprouvée quelques secondes plus tôt bondir en lui.

« Donc nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble, constata-t-il d'un ton un peu trop sec.

- Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu grand-chose à faire ensemble. »

Evidemment, il avait raison. Et Harry savait qu'il avait raison.

Alors pourquoi cela blessait-il à ce point ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être rejeté N Et surtout, pourquoi cela le dépitait-il autant ?

« Non, sans doute. »

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

« Je retourne à ma salle commune, tu devrais en faire autant avant que tes petits copains reviennent. »

Il avait dit cela avec le ton arrogant et méprisant de Draco Malfoy. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais changé. Jamais. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Draco avança en direction de la salle des Serpentards, alors que Harry le suivait du regard, l'observant en train de s'éloigner.

S'il se retourne, se dit le jeune sorcier, je l'arrête. Je lui cours après et je lui dis que je veux continuer.

Malfoy fit encore quelques pas, les yeux du griffondor fixés sur son dos, se stoppa et jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Son regard croisa celui d'Harry et ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Puis, il reprit sa progression.

Potter ne bougea pas.

« Harry ? »

L'interpellé leva les yeux de ses pensées, constant que des lucioles blanches dansaient devant ses iris. Il avait fixé les flammes trop longtemps. Il cligna des paupières et concentra son attention sur Hermione Granger qui le fixait, l'ai inquiet.

Il installa un sourire sur son visage et les salua, elle et Ron Weasley.

« Tu vas bien ? s'informa-t-elle, l'air un peu trop préoccupé.

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

Etait-il possible qu'elle soit au courant de quelque chose ? Avait-elle fait le rapprochement entre son absence et celle de Draco Malfoy ?

« Elle t'a appelé trois fois avant que tu réagisses, expliqua Ron.

- Ah ! fit Harry. Désolé, je réfléchissais… C'est ce devoir d'Histoire de la magie ça me… ça me préoccupe.

- Préoccupé par un devoir d'Histoire ? se scandalisa Ron. Mais qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'Harry ? »

L'ironie de son ami arracha un sourire sincère au jeune homme.

Oui, c'était de cela dont il avait besoin ce soir, de l'humour de Ron et de la gentillesse d'Hermione.

Il leur proposa donc une partie de cartes à laquelle ils s'attelèrent jusque minuit passé.

Pendant ces quelques heures, Harry parvint à ne plus penser à Draco, toutefois, une fois qu'il fut dans son lit, il ne parvint immédiatement à trouver le sommeil. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Et le fait de se préoccuper pour une chose aussi ridicule que sa relation avec Malfoy contribuait plus encore à son agacement, et donc, au prolongement de son insomnie.

Il se demandait s'il en était de même pour le serpentard et se moqua intérieurement de sa propre stupidité. Bien sûr que non ! Il devait très certainement dormir à point fermé.

Finalement, Harry s'endormit, mais il eut l'impression que ce sommeil ne dura que quelques secondes et que, déjà, le soleil se levait et qu'il devait en faire autant.

« Petite nature ! dit Ron quand il arriva, l'air épuisé dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. On joue aux cartes jusque minuit et on dirait que tes yeux vont tomber ! »

Harry esquiva un sourire, mais n'avait pas la force de faire plus.

Il serait tombé la tête la première dans son bol si Seamus Finnigan n'avait pas bondi comme un fou derrière lui, provoquant un sursaut, qui sauva son front du jus de citrouille dans lequel il menaçait de choir.

« Devinez quoi les gars ! » s'exclama-t-il gaiement.

Tu as décidé de nous faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ? répondit Harry en lui-même, maussade. Mais parce que cela aurait été laisser paraître sa mauvaise humeur et, également, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'énergie pour s'exprimer à haute voix, il préféra conserver le silence.

« Quoi !? demanda Ron, visiblement terriblement intrigué par la nouvelle que possédait Seamus et qui le rendait si plein d'entrain.

- Dumbledore reçoit en ce moment même des mages de retour de mission.

- Passionnant Seamus, ironisa Ron en faisant mine de bailler.

- Non mais attends ! Ce ne sont pas n'importe quels mages ! C'est le CDLS !

- Le CDLS !? Tu veux dire…

- Oui.

- Le Clan des Lucioles-Soleil ! »

Ils avaient dit cela d'une même voix, pleine d'enthousiasme. Harry se sentit alors terriblement loin d'eux. Et surtout misérable, parce que, de mauvais poil et aussi parce que, franchement, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvaient être ces Lucioles.

Dean Tomas posa la question sans qu'il ait à le faire – chose que d'ailleurs, il ne se serait certainement pas accordé.

« Qui c'est ces Lucioles-Soleil ?

- Quoi !!!? s'écrièrent Ron et Seamus dans un ensemble parfait.

- Attends, attends, fit le rouquin, ne me dis pas que tu ignores qui est le CDLS !

- Bah, je crois que j'en ai vaguement entendu parler dans la Gazette du sorcier, mais ça ne va pas beaucoup plus loin.

- C'est pas vrai ! On croit rêver !

- J'y peux rien. Ce n'est pas parce que vous deux vous connaissez que ça doit être le cas de tout le monde.

- Moi je les connais, intervint Hermione.

- Hermione, fit Dean en secouant a tête, toi, tu n'es pas un exemple.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça au juste ?

- Parce que tu es le genre de fille à connaître le régime alimentaire du Lutin des hautes plaines, voilà pourquoi. »

Hermione poussa un soupir et se désintéressa de la conversation, plongeant à nouveau dans son livre d'Histoire de la magie, comme si le sujet avait le moindre intérêt.

« Bon, concéda Ron. Je vais t'expliquer qui est le CDLS. » Il avait dit cela sur un ton qui laissait deviner qu'il lui faisait là une grande faveur, à lui, pauvre inculte ignorant. « Le Clan est composé de quatre mages. Il a été formé il y a quatre cent ans par Claudius Krey. Avec trois compagnons, ils se lancèrent dans des missions périlleuses dont aucun mage ne souhaitait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es idiot ou quoi ? Parce qu'elles étaient trop dangereuses ! Quand le premier CDLS accepta d'aller chasser d'un village le mage noir qui y régnait en maître, on les taxa de fous ! Nul autre, pas même les plus illustres Aurors ne voulaient s'aventurer dans les contrées reculées qui ne relevaient pas de leur juridiction. Ceux qui s'y étaient aventurés alors n'en étaient jamais revenus vivants ou, tout du moins, saufs. Mais le CDLS y alla, on s'attendait à ce qu'ils échouent pourtant…

- Ils réussirent ! intervint joyeusement Seamus. Ils parvinrent à priver le mage noir de son pouvoir et à le faire enfermer à Azkaban ! Depuis, à chaque génération, de nouveaux membres succèdent, choisis par les anciens.

- Parmi toutes leurs missions, reprit Ron, ils n'échouèrent pas une seule fois. »

Harry eut envie de demander où était le fameux Clan lorsque Voldemort était au pouvoir, mais il jugea cela trop cynique. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était d'humeur maussade, se répéta-t-il, qu'il devait l'imposer aux autres. Bien qu'il en ait très envie.

« Et pourquoi ils sont là à votre avis ? demanda Dean.

- Peut-être pour choisir la prochaine génération, s'émerveilla Ron.

- NE rêve pas, dit Hermione, la précédente a été choisie il y a à peine dix ans, et même si elle devait être renouvelée, pourquoi viendraient-ils ici ? Tu crois vraiment que les membres du Clan sont choisis ainsi ? Ils le sont, il me semble, soit dans la descendance directe des anciens membres, soit parmi des disciples élevés dans cette optique depuis leur enfance.

- C'est bon, grogna Ron, visiblement mécontent, tu peux nous laisser espérer quand même.

- Oui, mais tu es tellement illogique parfois.

- Les rêves ne sont pas faits pour être logiques.

- Alors ils sont inutiles et ne sont qu'une perte de temps. Un rêve doit, avant tout, être un objectif à atteindre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pragmatique. » souffla Seamus.

Ron approuva d'un hochement de tête, bien qu'il ne fût pas tout à fait certain du sens du mot ''pragmatique''.

« Et à votre avis, intervint Nevil, jusque là silencieux, pourquoi sont-ils à Poudlard ?

- Pour saluer Dumbledore, proposa Dean.

- Tu veux dire prendre le thé ou quelque chose comme ça ? dit Ron.

- Je veux dire que Dumbledore est un grand sorcier et qu'ils viennent peut-être pour lui demander des informations pour une prochaine mission.

- Vous spéculez beaucoup trop, soupira Hermione en refermant son manuel, si nous devons savoir pourquoi le CDLS est ici, nous le saurons bien assez tôt. Dans le cas contraire, eh bien, quoi que nous fassions, nous l'ignorons toujours.

- Parfois ta logique me terrifie », murmura Ron.

Les trois amis progressaient à vive allure le long d'un couloir. Après le déjeuner, Hermione avait à tout prix tenu à faire un détour par la bibliothèque pour, d'après ses propres mots, ''vérifier quelque chose de capital sur le mode de vie des Oies-chanteuses de Slovénie''. Harry ne comprenait pas le rapport entre le terme ''capital'' et ces fameuses Oies, les trouvant contradictoires. Toutefois, lorsque son amie avait quelque chose en tête, il était impossible de la faire changer d'avis.

Si bien qu'ils avaient passé plusieurs minutes de trop dans les rayons ''Gallinacés enchantés'' et devaient maintenant avancer rapidement s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver en retard en cour de Soin aux créatures magiques, qui aurait lieu près du lac.

Une femme surgit soudain au détour du couloir. Harry ne l'avait jamais vue jusqu'alors et il resta perplexe devant son apparence. De longs cheveux auburn flottaient derrière elle dans ce qui semblait presque une cape, elle était entourée de voiles multicolores et portait une longue jupe qui paraissait tournoyer à chacun de ses pas. Mais ce ne fut pas son aspect vestimentaire qui stoppa Harry et ses compagnons.

La femme marmonnait des paroles quasi-silencieuses, alors que des larmes laissaient des sillons sur ses joues.

Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant eux, Harry constata que quelque chose – autre que ses pleurs – le gênait chez elle.

Bien sûr, elle avait des traits extrêmement délicats, mais son corps, sous les bandes de satin, semblait dépourvu de hanches et de poitrine, quant à ses épaules, elles paraissaient un peu trop larges. Etait-ce bien une femme ?

Elle s'arrêta et posa son regard sur eux, il fureta sur Hermione, puis Ron et se stoppa sur Harry. Ou plus précisément sur son front. Celui-ci tâta ses cheveux et constata que dans leur course, des mèches s'étaient soulevées, dévoilant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Tu es Harry Potter ? » demanda la personne d'une voix qui, en dépit de sa douceur, était indéniablement masculine.

L'être androgyne fit mine d'avancer ses doigts vers le front du jeune sorcier. Il portait de jolis gants en satin noir.

Alors que Harry, mal à l'aise, s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, une vois résonna dans le corridor :

« Nathaniel ! »

L'homme – puisque auditivement et nominalement c'en était un – stoppa son mouvement et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Un sorcier à l'allure revêche, des cheveux noirs et rêches tombant sur ses épaules et des yeux sombres figés sur le dénommé Nathaniel.

« Barnum, fit-il, immobile, tandis que l'autre s'approchait.

- Calmes-toi Nathaniel, et laisse ces enfants tranquilles. »

Le regard de l'androgyne alla de son compagnon jusqu'aux élèves, surpris, on aurait dit qu'il les voyait pour la première fois, puis, de nouveau, il s'arrêta sur Harry et ses yeux s'agrandirent, comme s'il se souvenait tout à coup d'une chose essentielle.

« Barnum, c'est Harry Potter ! l'informa-t-il alors en sautillant autour de lui. Harry Potter ! »

L'homme revêche scruta à son tour Harry, et ce dernier trouva cela désagréable. Il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il détestait qu'on le considère comme une bête de foire. Surtout de la part de personnes qui, visiblement, n'avaient pas toute leur tête.

« Je vois, dit Barnum d'une voix rauque. Harry Potter. »

Il l'observa quelques secondes, immobile, puis attrapa le bras de Nathaniel et l'entraîna dans la direction par laquelle ils étaient venus.

« C'est qui ces malades ? » demanda Ron, perplexe, une fois qu'ils eurent disparu.

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Ils avaient finalement eu plusieurs minutes de retard, mais Hagrid, garde de chasse et professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, ne leur en teint pas rigueur.

Il avait l'air de merveilleuse humeur tandis que les élèves près de lui observaient le lac, autour d'une parcelle duquel, étrangement, était apparu un mur de plusieurs mètres de hauteur.

Les explications ne tardèrent pas à venir d'elles-mêmes alors que des poissons de teinte bleutée commençaient à faire d'impressionnants sauts hors de l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda un élève de Poufsouffle, classe avec laquelle ils partageaient ce cour.

- Ca, répondit Hagrid, ce sont des Gitus bondissant. Vous oyez comme ils sautent ? D'abord, ils se tapissent sous l'eau, silencieux, et quand un oiseau ou un insecte passe au-dessus d'eux, ils bondissent et s'en saisissent avant de l'entraîner sous l'eau pour le noyer. Oui… Ce sont des créatures fascinantes. »

Hagrid avait dit cela d'un ton rêveur. Harry ne savait pas s'il était d'accord avec lui, mais une autre chose l'intriguait :

« Et le mur, Hagrid ?

- Ah ça, Harry, c'est le professeur Flitwick qui l'a érigé, afin de pouvoir observer les Gitus, sinon nous n'aurions que peu de chance d'en apercevoir. Mais dès que toutes les classes les auront observés et en auront attrapé un…

- On va devoir en attraper ? s'égosilla Susan Bones.

- Bien sûr ! »

Hagrid disait cela avec son immense sourire habituel, comme si ce qu'il demandait était tout à fait normal et ne comportait pas le moindre danger.

Harry, lui, se demandait si ses doigts seraient toujours intacts à la fin du cour.

« Dites-moi Hagrid, dit Ron alors que le garde chasse se penchait au-dessus de son épaule pour observer son croquis, vous êtes au courant pour le CDLS ? »

Hagrid l'observa, silencieux, l'espace d'une seconde. Ron tenta de se donner l'air aussi innocent que possible.

« Comment sais-tu ça toi ?

- Tout le monde le sait.

- Je vois. Les rumeurs vont vite. Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, Dumbledore les a reçus tous les quatre. Ils sont arrivés hier dans la nuit, mais la raison de leur présence ici est un mystère.

- Même pour vous ?

- Oui Ron, même pour moi.

- Je m'étais dis… Enfin puisque vous êtes en quelque sorte le bras droit de Dumbledore…

- D'abord je ne sais rien ! Ensuite même si j'étais au courant, je ne vois pas pourquoi, alors que le professeur Dumbledore aurait eu confiance en moi, je vendrais la mèche. Alors les compliments sont inutiles. »

Mais on voyait bien à sa mine qu'il était flatté d'être considéré comme ''le bras droit de Dumbledore''.

Ils partirent donc du cour de soin aux créatures magiques sans que la curiosité de Ron fût le moins du monde assouvie.

« Je suis sûr qu'il en sait plus qu'il veut bien le dire, maugréa-t-il.

- Alors pour montrer ton mécontentement tu as décidé de nous exposer à ta mauvaise humeur, devina Hermione.

- Tout à fait ? »

Ils se rendirent ensuite en cour de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Un cour commun avec les Serpentards, et Harry réalisa que ce serait la première fois qu'il reverrait Malfoy depuis leur… séparation. Pouvait-on appeler ça ainsi ? N'y avait-t-il jamais eu un semblant de relation entre eux ? Alors pouvait-on réellement parler de séparation ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne l'avait pas vu au réfectoire, ni au petit déjeuner, ni au déjeuner, bien qu'il lui ait semblé l'avoir aperçu entre deux Serpentards volumineux.

Les trois amis entrèrent dans la pièce et s'installèrent à leurs places respectives. Harry aperçut Draco en compagnie des inséparables Crabbe et Goyle. Son cœur battit alors un peu plus fort, mais il s'enjoignit à reprendre son calme.

« Harry ? »

Il se tourna vers Ron et afficha un sourire qui, pensait-il, était une réponse à tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire un instant auparavant.

Le professeur Carapel pénétra dans la salle, l'air enjoué. Le poste qu'il occupait était, disait-on, maudit, et quelques élèves pariaient d'ores et déjà sur la raison qui le ferait le quitter. L'originalité de certaines propositions étaient parfois sidérantes. Ainsi, s'il se faisait dévorer par un crapaud géant, William Fleck, de Serdaigle, remporterait les mises.

« Jeunes gens, déclara-t-il, un large sourire dévorant son visage, j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous tous ! »

Venait-il de trouver un crapaud géant de Bulgarie ?

« Les membres du Clan des Lucioles-Soleil, en visite à Poudlard, nous font le privilège de venir dans notre casse pour répondre à vous questions. »

Un brouhaha retentissant s'éleva. Mélanges d'exclamations surexcitées, de questionnements curieux et d'incompréhension. Harry constata que, bien que la majorité de a classe connût l'existence du fameux CDLS, quelques-unes, comme lui jusqu'à ce matin, ignoraient qui ils étaient. Et des hystériques, comme Ron et Seamus, s'empressaient de le leur expliquer avec entrain.

« Un peu de silence jeunes gens s'il vous plaît », insista Carapel.

Le bruit diminua jusqu'à ce que ne reste plus dans l'air qu'un léger bourdonnement bientôt éteint.

« Parfait. »

Le professeur alla à la porte, visiblement pour enjoindre le CDLS à rentrer.

Harry fixait l'endroit où ils devaient apparaître et quand les quatre silhouettes se détachèrent, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Deux membres du Clan étaient les deux hommes étranges rencontrés une heure plus tôt dans le couloir.

Nathaniel avait abandonné jupes et voiles et portait une robe de sorcier sur laquelle se détachaient ses interminables cheveux auburn. Il scrutait la classe avec un sourire enchanté et, si Harry avait douté de sa santé mentale, il aurait supposé avoir imaginé les larmes du midi.

Les autres n'étaient pas vêtus aussi conventionnellement et il se demanda si on avait contraint le jeune homme à abandonner ses vêtements excentriques.

Parmi les deux autres membres se trouvait une femme, au visage anguleux mais ravissant, dont les cheveux bruns étaient presque aussi longs que ceux de Nathaniel. Elle portait une tunique gris-bleu, qui semblait faire écho à la couleur de ses yeux.

Quant au dernier homme, il paraissait, il paraissait émaner de lui une certaine tenue, de l'élégance et du charisme. Ses cheveux tombaient légèrement sur ses épaules, dans des boucles d'un blond oscillant vers le brun. Il avait un visage extrêmement beau mais que, contrairement à celui de Nathaniel, on n'aurait pu prendre pour celui d'une femme. Ses traits étaient bien trop masculins. Une chose fascinante chez lui était le bleu de ses yeux, si clairs qu'ils en paraissaient pratiquement blancs.

« Bonjour », dit-il d'une voix grave et superbe.

Les élèves firent écho à son salut. A côté d'Harry, Ron les contemplait tous quatre, les yeux écarquillés.

« Harry ! Harry ! murmurait-il e le tirant par la manche. Tu te rends compte ! Le CDLS ! »

Harry approuva. Il n'éprouvait pas le même enthousiasme que son ami, mais sans doute le cour serait-il intéressant.

Ce fut l'homme charismatique qui les présenta. La femme se nommait Velga Pardalis, les autres, Nathaniel Zared et Barnum CastelMoon et enfin, lui-même, Augusten Krey.

L'excitation augmenta encore d'un cran.

« Harry ! s'époumona Ron, aussi silencieux que son état d'excitation le lui permettait. Krey ! Ce type est le descendant de Claudius Krey ! »

Harry opina du chef. Que pouvait-il ajouter ? Il n partageait pas l'engouement de son ami pour ce fameux Clan des Lucioles-Soleil.

Il leva les yeux vers eux et, l'espace d'un instant, son regard croisa celui de Nathaniel qui le remarqua, le reconnut et lui offrit un sourire visiblement ravi. Avait-il oublié que lors de leur première rencontre, il était effondré et en larmes ?

« Allons-y jeunes gens, les enjoignit Carapel. Le CDLS est là pour répondre aux questions que vous vous posez à propos de leurs… activités. »

Des dizaines de mains se levèrent et Nathaniel, semblant se prendre au jeu, désigna une fille de Serpentard.

« Oui ? Mademoiselle ?

- Comment avez-vous été sélectionnés pour faire parti du CDLS ?

- Eh bien… commença le jeune homme, avant de se tourner vers Barnum, je vais laisser mon camarade vous l'expliquer. »

CE dernier le foudroya du regard, se donnant l'air plus antipathique encore qu'au naturel. Mais cela ne parut nullement chambouler Nathaniel qui ne se départit pas de sa mine réjouie.

« Euh, voilà, tenta Barnum sans conviction, nous avons tous nos propres histoires… euh…

- Personnellement, intervint Velga, extirpant Barnum de la situation d'où il ne parvenait à se dépêtrer, et recevant ainsi de sa part un regard d'infinie reconnaissance, j'ai intégré le groupe d'éducation alors que j'étais en seconde année à Poudlard. » De nouvelles mains se levèrent. « Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce groupe ? demanda Lavande Brown.

- Eh bien, lorsqu'ils sont jeunes, plusieurs enfants sont choisis en Angleterre pour y participer. On juge notre niveau, nos capacités, notre façon de réagir face au danger, d'improviser dans des circonstances de haut stress etc… Au bout d'un an, des vingt postulants au commencement, on en conserve dix, de nouvelles épreuves ont lieu durant trois mois, puis les quatre futurs LS sont sélectionnés et suivront un entraînement d'encore quatre ans avant de prendre la relève.

- Mais comment sont choisis les vingt participants du début ? demanda Seamus sans prendre le temps de lever la mains. Nous n'avons jamais vu d'examinateurs à Poudlard !

- Parce qu'il y a quinze ans, tu n'étais pas ici pour les voir. »

Hermione leva la main à son tour, art dans lequel elle était devenue experte.

« Oui ?

- Et que deviennent les seize participants qui ont été refusés ? Car je suppose que pour participer durant un an à un entraînement intensif, ils ont dû délaisser leurs études. »

Un sourire fendit le visage de Velga Pardalis.

« C'est beaucoup plus que ça, mademoiselle. Certains enfants sont entraînés par des maîtres dès leur naissance pour obtenir une place dans le Clan. Et les parents peuvent décider qu'ils ne doivent pas perdre de temps, destiné à se perfectionné, et refusent tout bonnement de les envoyer à l'école. En revanche, Albus Dumbledore, ainsi que les directeurs qui l'ont précédé ont toujours accepté de réintégrer l'élève dans l'année où il avait quitté Poudlard. »

Les têtes se hochèrent en rythme.

La parole fut donnée à Ron : « Et nous ? On aurait une chance d'intégrer le CDLS ?

- Nous avons l'air si vieux et mourrant que ça ? » plaisanta Velga.

Un éclat de rire général égaya la classe tandis que Ron piquait du nez, rouge de confusion.

Nathaniel bondit soudain en avant, un large sourire affiché.

« A moi ! s'exclama-t-il comme un enfant exclu d'un jeu. Allez-y, posez des questions !

- Vous avez intégré le groupe de la même manière ? l'interrogea un élève de Serpentard.

- Non, j'ai été éduqué par un maître dans ce but. » Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Barnum CastelMoon. « Par le même maître que Barnum ! »

Ce dernier lui fit un petit signe de la main, comme pour lui montrer qu'il l'importunait, mais cela ne parut pas gêner Nathaniel le moins du monde. Peut-être se connaissaient-ils trop bien et depuis trop longtemps pour cela. Pourtant Harry n'aurait pas pu imaginer deux être plus différents.

« Mais j'ai tout de même étudié quelques mois en première année à Poudlard ! » s'empressa-t-il de préciser, non sans une certaine fierté.

Dans quelle maison avait-il pu bien être ?

Blaise Zabini tendit légèrement la main.

« Oui ? fit Nathaniel en le désignant, toujours pourvu d'un grand sourire.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous reveniez d'une mission. Peut-on savoir en quoi elle consistait ? »

L'espace d'un instant, il sembla que le visage de Nathaniel se décomposait. Son sourire s'évanouit, l'allégresse qui l'entourait sembla disparaître et c'était comme si Harry revoyait l'homme croisé le midi – tout aussi affligé.

« Nous avons été chargé de contrer une malédiction, intervint la voix profonde d'Augusten Krey. Nous attendons maintenant de nouveaux renseignements et avons profité du temps que nous avons devant nous pour profiter de notre cher Poudlard et de son merveilleux directeur. »

Le temps qu'il prononce ce discours et le sourire de Nathaniel était de nouveau en place, à l'identique, comme si son évanouissement pur et simple n'avait été qu'une illusion.


	3. Question de folie ?

**3**

**Question de folie ?**

Blaise Zabini éclata de rire, moqueur.

« Non mais tu as vu la tête qu'a fait cet abruti ! A se demander comment il s'y est pris pour être accepté dans e CDLS, ils prennent vraiment n'importe qui. »

Draco esquiva son habituel rictus sardonique. Si d'autres choses ne l'avaient pas préoccupé, il se serait amusé à déprécier Nathaniel Zared, écoutant les sarcasmes de Blaise et y participant parfois.

Il croyait qu'arrêter de fréquenter Potter réglerait ses problèmes, pourtant, depuis la veille, il y pensait encore davantage. Après tout, le temps qu'il avait passé ces dernières semaines avec Harry laissait aujourd'hui une plage horaire disponible, qu'il occupait en songeant à lui. Lui, lui, lui, toujours lui. Ne sortirait-il donc jamais de sa tête ?

Allons, se morigéna-t-il, cela ne faisait même pas une journée entière qu'il avait mis fin à cette histoire ridicule. Il fallait qu'il se laisse encore un peu de temps. On ne pouvait changer ses habitudes du jour au lendemain.

Pour penser à autre chose, il se lança dans la dépréciation des membres du Clan des Lucioles-Soleil et plus particulièrement de Nathaniel.

Draco dut alors concéder en faveur de Zabini que cela lui plaisait, le distrayait, et donc lui changeait agréablement les idées.

C'était ça, avant tout, qu'il devait faire, penser à autre chose.

Ce fût ce moment que choisit Pansi pour s'intégrer à la conversation. Avec toute l'ironie propre aux serpentards, elle critiqua à son tour les membres du CDLS.

Malfoy lui fit signe d'approcher. Obéissante, elle avança jusque son fauteuil, il la prit alors par les hanches et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, dans un gloussement caractéristique de la gent féminine.

« Vous avez vu l'allure de ce CastelMoon, dit-elle en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco comme elle aimait le faire.

- Pourtant les CastelMoon sont une grande famille de sorciers, remarqua Zabini. Mais ce type… Il n'a pas la moindre classe.

- Ce doit être ses fréquentations qui l'ont corrompu, suggéra Malfoy. Ce Nathaniel est aussi distingué qu'un craquemolle. »

Les deux autres rirent et Draco se sentit bien.

Que lui importait Harry Potter ? Ses compagnons de Serpentard correspondaient bien aux fréquentations qui lui plaisaient. Il allait extirper ce balafré insignifiant de son esprit et les choses iraient beaucoup mieux.

Quelques jours passèrent encore, durant lesquels on voyait parfois un membre du Clan des Lucioles-Soleil de balader dans le château, participer aux cours en exposant sa propre expérience pratique.

Indéniablement, celui qui paraissait prendre le plus de plaisir à tout cela était Nathaniel. Les trois autres restaient décents et conservaient leurs distances. Mais lui, il s'immisçait dan les groupes en train de discuter, proposait d'arbitrer des parties de Quidditch amicales, donnait son avis alors qu'un professeur faisait son cour.

Les élèves des autres maisons paraissaient tout à fait enchantés de cette proximité. Les serpentards, eux, jugeaient cela grotesque et indigne. Malfoy ne pouvait empêcher une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'il apercevait ce Zared, flânant dans les couloirs avec son éternelle robe de sorcier noire et ses détestables petits gants de satin colorés.

Lorsqu'il en ressentait l'envie, Draco échangeait quelques baisers avec Pansi. Il appréciait particulièrement la rondeur charnue de ses seins, parfait symbole de son entière féminité et il y laissait ses mains s'y balader volontiers.

Elle ne le rejetait jamais, l'accueillait toujours avec satisfaction. Elle savait qu'avec lui, il était inutile de réclamer, parce qu'il ne donnait que lorsqu'il avait envie de prendre. C'était cela qu'il appréciait particulièrement chez elle, elle savait comment il fonctionnait. S'il n'avait pas envie de l'embrasser, ce n'était pas la peine de venir se coller à lui. Quand il serait près à lui accorder son attention, il le lui ferait savoir.

Avec elle, il n'avait pas honte. Bien sûr, ils ne se promenaient pas main dans la main comme un couple idyllique. Toutefois, il lui arrivait de l'embrasser en publique sans en éprouver la moindre gêne.

Tout du moins fut-ce le cas l'espace d'une dizaine de jours.

Alors qu'ils patientaient entre deux cours, Malfoy, Pansi, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et trois autres de Serpentard, ricanaient allégrement. Ils s'esclaffaient méchamment à la vue d'un élève de première année qui, derrière ses immenses lunettes, le dos plié, passait devant ses aînés en priant pour qu'ils se contentent de quelques rires.

« Caches-toi bien face de Troll, le railla Pansi. On a de plus grandes jambes que toi, on court plus vite ! »

Malfoy se moqua de plus belle en constatant que leur victime, en fuite, courant presque. Il se tourna vers Pansi, l'attrapa par la taille et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, ne pouvant résister à son envie de l'embrasser.

Et c'est alors qu'il se détachait d'elle que Draco le vit. Accompagné comme toujours de ses deux larbins – ainsi les appelait-il -, Potter l'observait, et ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux déboussola Malfoy.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le voit dans les bras de Parkinson ? Habituellement il ne la touchait que rarement dans les couloirs. Alors pourquoi, tandis qu'il l'embrassait, Harry avait-il été là ?

Celui-ci se détourna, dit quelque chose aux deux autres et ils s'éloignèrent. Draco eut la sensation que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui.

Pourtant, il pensait s'être guéri de lui. Il croyait sincèrement que l'époque où il se préoccupait de lui était révolue.

« Draco ? » appela Pansi.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la trouva tout à coup très laide. Son nez écrasé, ses yeux trop rapprochés. Il n'y avait rien de réellement attirant chez cette fille.

« Tu embrasses décidemment très mal », cracha-t-il.

Puis, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna sous les regards effarés de ses compagnons.

Draco ne s'était pas rendu aux trois heures de cours de l'après-midi. Il furetait dans le parc, marchait près du lac, regardait bondir les Gitus, prisonniers de leur mur de pierres. Tout à coup, il vit quelque chose d'étonnant. L'un d'eux bondit si haut et avec tant de détermination qu'il parvint à franchir la paroi.

Cette vision arracha un sourire au jeune homme. Elle n'était pas complètement dépourvue d'une certaine signification et il était très enthousiasmé par la symbolique de l'évasion.

Lui, parviendrait-il à faire fi de tous les obstacles qui se présentaient à lui ? Pourrait-il progresser comme il l'entendait ? Oublierait-il Harry ? Parviendrait-il à le sortir de sa tête ? Finirait-il par ne plus se préoccuper de ses yeux sur lui ?

Décidemment, Malfoy se jugeait pitoyable. Quoi qu'il fit, quelle que fut la vision quasi-mystique (pouvait-on dire) qui s'offrait à lui, irrémédiablement, ses réflexions le ramenaient toujours vers Potter. Ce maudit Griffondor parasitait son esprit.

Alors qu'il était toujours près du lac, il crut apercevoir le même Griffondor progresser un peu plus loin. C'était impossible ! Il n'en était tout de même pas à avoir des hallucinations ?

Il plissa les yeux et constata que non, il en était certain, c'était bien lui.

Il alla frapper à la porte de la maison du garde chasse. Malfoy ne put réprimer un rictus narquois. Comment pouvait-on apprécier la compagnie de ce gros lourdaud ?

La porte ne s'ouvrit de nouveau qu'au bout d'une demi heure qui lui avait semblé une éternité. De quoi pouvait-on bien parler avec un imbécile comme Hagrid durant trente longues minutes ?

Pour retourner à l'intérieur de l'école, Harry devrait passer au dessus de lui. Malfoy attendit que ce fut le cas puis, prenant une bouffée d'air frais, il appela :

« Hey Potter !

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers lui et, même à cette distance, Draco put percevoir l'antipathie dans son expression. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, Harry ne descendit pas le rejoindre et continua son trajet en feignant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Le serpentard en resta surpris l'espace d'un instant puis, réalisant ce qui se produisait, il se jeta à sa poursuite.

« Attends Potter. »

Bien qu'il ait accéléré le pas, Harry ne pouvait espérer devancer Draco qui, lui, n'avait pas hésité à commencer à courir.

Il posa enfin une main sur son épaule et ce fut ce moment que le Griffondor choisit pour se retourner rageusement.

Tout en lui respirait l'hostilité, de son regard haineux à ses poings serrés contre ses jambes. Malfoy remarqua alors que l'un d'eux contenait un torchon noué où, sans doute, le garde chasse avait glissé quelques gâteaux rassis. Pitoyable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? »

La question prit l'interrogé au dépourvu. En le voyant, il avait su qu'il devait, qu'il voulait lui parler, mais maintenant qu'il était face à lui, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Toutefois, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de montrer sa gêne ou son hésitation. Il se confectionna donc très rapidement un masque d'arrogance et de supériorité.

« Rien, en réalité. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu avais compris. »

Mais que disait-il !?

« Compris quoi ? » demanda Harry.

C'était le moment de se reprendre.

« Que pour moi tout ça c'est révolu. Je n'ai pas apprécié la façon dont tu m'as observé alors que j'embrassais Pansi. »

Etait-il imbécile à ce point ? Il avait donc la quotient intellectuel d'un elfe de maison ?

« Ne t'en fais pas Malfoy, je ne te regarderai plus à l'avenir. »

Mais si ! Mais si ! Il voulait qu'il le regarde ! Il voulait sentir ses yeux sur lui, ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains sur son corps.

« J'espère bien. »

Harry fit mine de s'en aller, se reprit et revint vers Draco, l'air toujours aussi furieux.

« Et surtout Malfoy, à l'avenir, ne te donne donc pas tout ce mal pour moi. J'ai parfaitement compris que je ne t'intéressais pas, inutile d'en dire davantage.

- Je ne… C'est simplement que je n'ai pas apprécié la façon dont tu me fixais…

- Tu l'as déjà dis ! Et d'ailleurs, me le préciser une première fois était dépourvu de sens ! J'avais compris sans que tu en ai besoin. »

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, une remarque blessante probablement, quand une voix s'éleva au-dessus d'eux :

« Houhou Harry ! »

Ils levèrent les yeux dans un même mouvement pour voir descendre vers eux Nathaniel, qui agitait la main.

« Bonjour Nathaniel, le salua Potter.

- Que faites-vous ici tous les deux ? Un rendez-vous galant ? »

Draco sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et s'empressa de contester :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Vous délirez !

- Du calme, dit Nathaniel dans un sourire, je plaisantais.

- Oui, eh bien, tout le monde n'est pas aussi dérangé que vous ! »

Sur ce, Draco tourna les talons et s'éloigna avec dédain. Il n'aimait décidemment pas du tout ce Nathaniel. Pour qui se prenait-il au juste ? Ah, cela aurait agréablement plu à Malfoy de pouvoir lui jouer un mauvais tour. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu à Poudlard et que ce serait avec joie qu'on le verrait partir.

Arrivé en haut de la montée, il jeta un petit coup d'œil en contrebas et constata que Potter et le dégénéré étaient en pleine conversation.

Mais que pouvaient-ils bien avoir à se raconter ? Bah, de toute façon, entre abrutis on avait toujours quelque chose à se dire.

Il ne dénia pas, le soir venu, aller prendre son dîner avec les autres dans la Grande sale. Il était de fort mauvaise humeur et quiconque osait lui adresser la parole risquait beaucoup pour bien peu, car les quelques mots qu'il accordait à ses compagnons étaient des piques acerbes.

Pansi s'était assise loin de lui et osait à peine le regarder. Si il l'appelait, il savait qu'elle se précipiterait vers lui aussitôt, mais pour le moment, comprenait qu'il était coléreux et qu'il était plus prudent de rester en retrait.

Draco qui, d'habitude appréciait cette attitude, la jugeait désormais exécrable, passive et lâche.

Et tous les gens autour de lui étaient ainsi. Il les méprisait.

« Que se passe-t-il bon sang ? avait demandé Zabini peu avant le repas. Draco tu es de plus en plus étrange, ces derniers temps. Il y a un problème ? »

Il avait foudroyé l'importun du regard.

« Pas le moindre. Alors je te prierais de t'occuper de ta propre existence. Bien qu'elle fut pathétique, je te serais gré de ne pas compenser en tentant de t'immiscer dans la mienne. »

Blaise n'avait pas persévéré. Les grandes amitiés valables en toutes circonstances n'étaient pas le propre de Serpentard. Et il n'était pas près à se laisser injurier simplement pour un mouvement d'humeur d'un de ses camarades.

Seul dans la salle commune des serpentards, Draco se trouvait donc en tête à tête avec lui-même. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. En temps normal, il jugeait sa propre compagnie tout à fait charmante. A son sens, il était la seule personne qu'il méritait sa présence et nul ne l'égalait. Toutefois, depuis l'affaire Potter, il devenait une fréquentation de plus en plus déplaisante.

Il se posait beaucoup trop d questions à propos d'un sujet qui n'en valait pas la peine. Il doutait, en venait même à critiquer ses propres récations. Il s'agissait là de choses qu'il ne faisait pas, ou alors rarement, auparavant. L'introspection, ce n'était vraiment pas une chose qui lui plaisait.

Alors qu'il se laissait aller à des idées plus sombres, le tableau face à lui commença à lui adresser la parole.

« Mauvais garçon, fit l'énorme bonhomme à l'air maussade en ajustant son monocle.

- Pardon !? s'exclama Draco, convaincu qu'il n'avait pu que mal entendre.

- Tu es de la mauvaise graine, insista l'hideux personnage.

- Je ne te permets pas ! Tiens-tu à ce que je te jette au feu ? »

Le tableau l'observa durant un instant, marmonnant quelque chose pour lui-même avant de s'adresser directement au Serpentard :

« Le professeur Rogue souhaite s'entretenir avec toi garnement. Dans les cachots. »

Avant que Malfoy ait pu poser les questions qui lui traversèrent l'esprit, l'homme disparut, jugeant certainement préférable de ne pas demeurer dans une toile qui, à tout instant, pourrait être jetée dans l'âtre brûlant par un élève mécontent.

Draco poussa un soupire, quitta la salle commune et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il avait une idée précise de la raison de cette convocation expresse. Il ne s'était pas présenté à plusieurs cours dans l'après-midi et n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de se justifier. Désormais, il comprenait que ç'avait été une stupide erreur. Il s'était laissé guider par sa mauvaise humeur, réaction incontestablement stupide.

Severus Rogue l'attendait, il tourna son regard sombre vers lui et Malfoy s'enjoignit à ne pas laisser ses émotions transparaître sur son visage, s'efforçant de conserver une expression aussi neutre qui possible.

« Vous m'avez fait demander, professeur Rogue ?

- En efet et vous savez très certainement pourquoi.

- Je suppose que la raison est mon absence aux cours de cet après-midi.

- Je vois, monsieur Malfoy, que vous n'en paraissez nullement désolé.

- La chose est faite, il serait absurde de se lamenter davantage. »

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Rogue bondit vers lui à toute vitesse et le plaqua contre le mur, sa main gauche à côté de sa tête, la droite retenant son épaule, et le corps suffisamment incliné pour qu'ils se trouvent yeux dans les yeux, leurs visages extrêmement proches. Si bien que Draco sentit l'haleine brûlante du maître des potions contre sa bouche.

« Depuis quelques temps, tous os professeurs ont remarqué un changement en vous et j'en ai reçu des plaintes. Moi-même je vois parfaitement que vous n'êtes plus aussi assidu au travail. » Il renforça un peu plus sa prise sur l'épaule de Malfoy qui serra les dents pour ne pas laisser par mégarde, un gémissement de douleur s'en échapper. « Vous êtes un élève brillant Draco, alors je refuse de vous laisser partir à la dérive comme vous le faites. Si vous ne vous reprenez pas très vite en main, je serai contraint d'informer vos parents de vos problèmes scolaires. Et je pense que votre père ne se montrerait pas aussi conciliant que moi. Toutefois j'ai énormément de respect pour votre famille, aussi ne tiens-je pas à vous permettre cette détente. C'est pourquoi je vous met en garde, Draco. Je vous laisse une chance, alors saisissez-là. »

Et il s'éloigna de son élève abasourdi par cette tirade prononcée d'une seule traite, sans interruption, d'une vous sèche. Rogue lui tourna le dos, fit quelques pas, croisa les bras et recommença à parler, plus impassiblement, s'adressant de nouveau à un élève comme un autre.

« Vous aurez trois heures de retenue durant lesquelles vous devrez reprendre les cours manqués. Vous présenterez également vos excuses à vos professeurs, formellement. » Il fit un demi tour pour faire face à Draco qui le fixait. « Et, évidemment, j'enlève trente points à Serpentard. » Un moment de silence. « Vous avez compris ? »

On aurait pu penser qu'il faisait allusion aux punitions, mais Malfoy savait qu'il parlait du discours tenu un peu plus tôt.

« Oui monsieur.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer. »

Il tourna aussitôt les talons et quitta les cachots.

Rogue avait raison, il fallait qu'il se reprenne rapidement. La menace, elle aussi, planait dans l'air, le troublant. Il était tout à fait hors de question qu'il permette à son professeur d'informer son père. C'était impensable. Lucius Malfoy était l'unique personne, à son connaissance, face à laquelle il perdait complètement ses moyens et se trouvait aussi démuni qu'un enfant. Mais, assurément, son père faisait-il le même effet à beaucoup.

Les excuses furent faites au cour des deux jours qui suivirent et acceptées avec plus ou moins de réticences.

Draco recopiait les notes de botanique prises par Blaise en décryptant, parfois avec difficulté, sa lourde écriture gothique, au tracé robuste et superbement esthétique.

Il notait une phrase sur les propriétés médicinales du pavot lorsque quelqu'un poussa un cri tonitruant derrière la porte, suivie d'un juron retentissant.

Malfoy quitta le bureau où il était installa, fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta, hésitant. Il n'était évidemment pas autorisé à quitter la salle. Rogue lui avait clairement signalé qu'il passerait au minimum une fois par heure afin de vérifier son travail et sa présence.

On était samedi et bien que le mois de Novembre fut légèrement entamé, le temps était encore au beau fixe, chose étonnante à cette période de l'année. Mais après tout, ils avaient eu un mois d'Août épouvantable, sans doute équilibrait-il les choses.

Quoiqu'il en soit, étant donné le soleil resplendissant, la majorité des lèves se trouvait dans le parc. Draco se questionna donc sur l'identité de la personne dans le couloir et la raison de son cri.

Il songea que s'il passait la tête par l'entrebâillement ou même, sortait quelques instants, cela n'aurait pas d'importance ? Il jetterait un coup d'œil rapide puis s'empresserait de rentrer.

Une fois ce point décidé, il poussa la porte et regarda. Il ne vit d'abord rien puis de légers sanglots lui parvinrent. Il tourna la tête et baissa les yeux, constatant qu'une personne était accroupie, alors qu'une autre, désormais debout, restait impavide, visiblement gênée, ne sachant que faire de ses mains.

Draco reconnut dans le pleureur, Nathaniel Zared et dans le second protagoniste, Barnum CastelMoon.

« Du calme Nat », disait ce dernier d'un ton sans enthousiasme qui, visiblement, était loin de soulager les lamentations de son compagnon.

CastelMoon tourna alors la tête et ses yeux croisèrent alors ceux de Malfoy. Celui-ci sursauta, surpris du flegme glacial qui régnait dans les pupilles du sorcier. Il s'empressa de repasser la tête à l'intérieur de la salle et de fermer la porte.

A l'extérieur, la voix de Barnum lui parvint clairement :

« Allons Nat, debout, allons ailleurs. »

Des bruits de pas s'atténuant peu à peu. Encore un instant puis plus rien.

Draco demeura perplexe, ne comprenant pas la signification de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, mais l'écriture de Zabini lui parut plus incompréhensible encore.

Le soir venu, il fit à ces camarades de Serpentard, le compte-rendu de la scène qu'il avait surprise.

L'opinion fût unanime.

« Il est fou, décréta Jamy Wilson. Complètement siphonné et les autres membres du Clan ne savent comment réagir.

- Il est taré » décréta Goyle, et le fait que lui-même daigna donner son avis – aussi simpliste et primaire soit-il – provoqua un hochement de tête collectif.

Bien sûr, Draco savait qu'ils avaient raison, toutefois, quelque chose l'ennuyait. Et il savait parfaitement ce que c'était. C'était de ne pas avoir de détails. Il était curieux et aurait souhaité en savoir davantage sur la folie qui habitait Nathaniel et la raison pour laquelle lui et ses camarades se trouvaient à Poudlard. Après tout, il s'agissait là d'un besoin quasi-scientifique.

« Je pourrais en faire part à mon père, suggéra-t-il, il obtiendrait plus de renseignements. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête en rythme, es yeux rivés sur les lèvres de Malfoy, écoutant la moindre de ses paroles. Assuré de l'assentiment général, le jeune homme se leva, attrapa un parchemin et s'installa à un pupitre afin de rédiger la lettre qui, espérait-il, lui apporterait des


	4. Rendezvous nocturne

**4**

**Rendez-vous nocturne**

Le week-end avait été réellement agréable. Harry et ses amis avaient somnolé dans le parc, discuté et plaisanté. Et bien qu'Hermione ait insisté pour qu'ils travaillent au moins une heure sur leur devoir d'Enchantement, ils l'avaient fait au soleil et dans la bonne humeur. Ron n'hésitait pas à loucher sur les notes que prenait Hermione au brouillon – dans l'optique de tout remettre au propre plus tard – soufflant à Harry les réponses volées. Eux-mêmes décrétèrent une fois la chose écrite, qu'en dépit des quelques ratures et autres négligences, la chose serait parfaite à rendre ainsi. Evidemment, cela leur valu une sévère réprimande de leur amie, qui jugeait qu'ils bâclaient trop leur travail. Toutefois, ils n'en tinrent pas compte.

Et puis, le lundi était malheureusement arrivé et Harry Potter se trouvait désormais dans les cachots où il régnait une chaleur épouvantable. Penché sur son chaudron en tentant de suivre les instructions données par Rogue, il sentait des gouttelettes de sueur perler le long de son front et de son cou. Ses mains étaient moites et il éprouvait des difficultés à rester concentrer sur le découpage des ingrédients.

« Que faites-vous Potter ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers Rogue qui sifflait près de lui, l'air furieux.

« Une potion de stimulation, monsieur. »

Le professeur se pencha au-dessus du chaudron et fit une grimace significative.

« Au mieux, Potter, votre _victime _ressentira quelques picotements dans les mollets. Et encore, dans le cas où elle n'ait pas d'engourdissements soudains ! Vous avez pris des cours avec Londubat pour être aussi médiocre, Potter ? »

Des rires s'élevèrent parmi les serpentards et Harry baissa les yeux.

« Non monsieur, mon unique enseignant n'est autre que vous. »

Il avait dit cela avec un ton tellement chargé d'ironie que la critique ne pouvait passer inaperçue.

Cette fois, ce fut parmi les Griffondors qu'on étouffa quelques gloussements, aussi discrets que possibles, cachés derrière les paumes.

« Vous vous pensez sans doute très malin Potter, cracha Rogue. Mais sachez que si vous continuez ainsi, vous n'aurez JAMAIS votre diplôme. L'insolence n'est pas une matière au programme. Alors peut-être cela distrait-il vos petits camarades mais il leur faut prendre conscience que vous pourriez les entraîner dans votre chute. »

Le maître des potions fixait maintenant Harry dans les yeux et celui-ci refusait de se détourner. Il savait qu'il aurait dû, que ç'aurait été la seule réaction raisonnable, mais il ne pouvait 'y résoudre. C'aurait été donner raison à Rogue.

Celui-ci détourna la tête en énonçant clairement, haut et fort : « Vingt points en moins pour Griffondor. » Quelques huées quasi-muettes s'élevèrent néanmoins. « Maintenant au travail ! » gronda Rogue et les élèves retournèrent à leurs chaudrons.

En dépit des points perdus, Harry ne parvenait à regretter. Il était décidé à ne plus laisser le dessus à Rogue, malgré sa propre position incontestablement inférieure. Quoiqu'il fasse, le maître des potions serait toujours derrière lui à le critiquer et le rabaisser sans cesse. Quitte à ce que ce soit le cas, Harry préférait que ce fût pour une bonne raison et non pour un dépit viscéral, résultat de son hérédité.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le cour, les réactions de ses amis étaient nettement partagées. Ron faisait ses louanges et le félicitait d'avoir tenu tête au professeur. Quant à Hermione, elle disiat qu'il s'était montré imprudent et n'aurait pas dû se permettre un tel comportement.

« C'était Rogue ! s'exclama Ron, tandis qu'elle rappelait son statut d'enseignant. C'est pas comme si c'était un type qu'on pouvait respecter !

- Il n'empêche, répliqua-t-elle, que Harry n'aurait pas dû aller aussi loin et que nous avons perdu vingt points !

- Bah, tu les récupéreras au prochain cour, fit Ron, détendu. On sait qu'on peut compter sur toi. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Hermione foudroya le rouquin du regard alors que celui-ci affichait un sourire satisfait.

« Je ne serai pas toujours derrière vous pour rattraper vos erreurs, Ronald.

- Bien sûr que si Her-moi-neuh. » Il prit soin de détacher chaque syllabe en appuyant sur la dernière. « Harry et moi ont a tendance à créer des problèmes – surtout Harry – mais le truc c'est que tu te tiens toujours à nos côtés pour faire tampon, C'est pour ça qu'on est si efficaces tous les trois. »

Il avait dit cela avec tant de certitude et une mine si réjouie que tout le mécontentement d'Hermione s'envola d'un coup.

« Bon, fit-elle, il paraît qu'on va étudier la comtesse Bathory, en histoire de la magie, j'ai lu un livre sur elle pendant les vacances.

- Merveilleux ! s'exclama Ron. Nos vingt points seront vite de retour. »

Hermione soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Tout cela se passait de commentaire.

Le soir venu, alors qu'ils dînaient dans la Grande Salle, un elfe de maison y apparut, marchant grossièrement, suscitant les regards ainsi que les rires. Ce dernier point fâcha Hermione qui se déclarait ouvertement amie de ces créatures et partisane de leur liberté.

Celui-ci avait quelque chose à la main. Harry se demanda de quoi il s'agissait, quand l'elfe vint tout à coup se placer devant lui.

« Harry Potter ? s'assura-t-il d'une voix grinçante.

- Oui ? » murmura le garçon, étonné. La créature lui remit son colis, une simple enveloppe de papier, fermée d'un morceau de cire. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il releva la tête vers l'elfe de maison, mais celui-ci était déjà reparti en direction des cuisines, visiblement pas très à l'aise parmi les élèves de Poudlard.

« Ouvre ! » l'enjoignit Ron.

Harry s'exécuta, décachetant l'enveloppe et la dépliant dans un parchemin très simple, couvert de quelques mots.

_Rendez vous ce soir à la tour d'astronomie._

_J'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes. Minuit._

Harry resta coi l'espace d'un instant. Il tourna la lettre plusieurs fois entre ses doigts, cherchant un indice sur l'identité de l'auteur, une indication supplémentaire. Rien.

Il fit passer le message à Ron qui le lut à son tour.

« Un rendez-vous, dit-il simplement.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas signé ?

- C'est plus romantique comme ça », assura-t-il d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Hermione prit la lettre à son tour, secoua la tête et la rendit à Harry.

« Quoi ? fit celui-ci.

- Minuit ? En haut de la tour d'astronomie ? C'est n'importe quoi !

- J'ai la cape d'invisibilité. »

Hermione le dévisagea avec les yeux ronds.

« Harry, ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention d'y aller !

- Et pourquoi il n'irait pas ? intervint Ron.

- Pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, Harry ignore qui lui a envoyé cette lettre, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être une vilaine blague ou une personne avec qui il n'a pas envie d'avoir affaires. Ensuite, c'est un peu étrange comme rendez-vous. Pourquoi ne pas se rencontrer en plein jour dans le parc, c'est tout aussi romantique. Et enfin, sortir à minuit c'est une atteinte au règlement !

- Mais je ne vois que des bonnes raisons d'y aller ! » s'enthousiasma Ron, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

Harry éclata de rire et les yeux de Hermione passèrent de Ron à lui, incrédule.

« Harry, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas aller à ce rendez-vous ridicule !

- Arrêtes, fit Ron, tu as autant envie de savoir que nous qui a écrit ce message.

- Pas du tout ! Si cette personne est saine et normale, elle invitera Harry pour un rendez-vous normal !

- Peut-être que c'est bizarre, mais au moins c'est excitant. »

Harry regardait ses amis se chamailler sans pour autant écouter ce qu'ils disaient, tripotant la lettre entre ses mains. Une idée avait éclos dans son esprit.

Ses yeux furetèrent à la recherche de Malfoy, en direction de la table des serpentards. Il discutait avec ses amis et ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Une fille croisa son regard l'espace d'un instant et Harry s'empressa de se détourner, gêné d'avoir été ainsi surpris.

Etait-il possible que ce rendez-vous vint de Draco ?

Et si c'était le cas, Harry désirait-il y aller ? Le serpentard lui avait fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Ses mots avaient blessé Harry. Voulait-il alors, en connaissance de cause, aller à la Tour d'astronomie ?

La réponse apparut presque instantanément. Oui, bien sûr, il le voulait ! Il le désirait même ardemment.

Plus tard, dans la salle commune des griffondors, alors qu'il y réfléchissait, tout cela parut tout à fait logique pour Harry. Draco n'avait pas signé en prévision du fait que Ron ou Hermione auraient le message entre les mains. Précaution qui ne s'était pas avérée vaine puisque, effectivement, ç'avait été le cas. Et s'il avait choisi un lieu isolé et de surplus, tard dans la nuit, c'était pour être certain qu'ils ne seraient pas surpris. Oui, cela ressemblait bien à Malfoy, il tenait tant à préserver leur relation secrète qu'il avait dû juger que c'était le meilleur des choix.

Il sembla dès lors à Harry que le temps passait extrêmement lentement. Il avait hâte d'être à l'heure dite. Il avait hâte de passer sa cape d'invisibilité, de se faufiler hors du dortoir. Hâte de longer les couloirs, de grimper les longs escaliers de la Tour. Hâte de voir, comme il se l'imaginait, le dos de Draco se détacher dans la pénombre, ses cheveux paraître clair en dépit de la nuit déjà épaisse. Et hâte, surtout et plus que tout, de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et d'oublier les derniers jours qu'il avait passé à l'ignorer.

Il fit mine d'aller se coucher en même temps que ses amis, prétendant qu'il n'irait pas au rendez-vous. Il tenait à rester éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il fut temps pour lui de se lever. Ce ne fût nullement une lutte acharnée contre le sommeil, contrairement à ce qu'il avait envisagé. Il était tellement excité que même s'il l'avait souhaité, il n'aurait réussi à s'endormir.

Quand il fut à une demi heure du rendez-vous, il se glissa hors de son lit et c'est alors qu'il entendit la voix de Ron :

« Tu me raconteras. »

Harry ne répondit pas et quitta le dortoir, sa cape d'invisibilité sous le bras. Il pourrait toujours prétendre que personne n'était venu et affirmer qu'il devait s'agir d'une farce.

Il se glissa sous sa cape et avança prudemment, écoutant attentivement les bruits autour de lui, près à s'arrêter et retenir sa respiration si nécessaire.

Poudlard visité de nuit était réellement un lieu captivant et presque angoissant. Les armures paraissaient prêtes à s'animer, menaçant de dissimuler quelque personnage malfaisant guettant dans la pénombre. Les tableaux eux-mêmes devenaient immobiles et pourtant, le fait que l'on fut habitué à les voir animés, nous laissait sur nos gardes, aux aguets, pratiquement certain qu'ils allaient s'animer.

L'école était, dans le soir, un lieu d'immobilité qui appelait le mouvement.

Harry ignorait si Rusard et sa chatte patrouillaient encore aux alentours de minuit ou si, comme des êtres vivants normaux (qu'ils ne semblaient être) ils s'autorisaient un peu de sommeil.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était soulagé de pouvoir dissimuler sa présence sous sa cape d'invisibilité et espérait qu'en le rejoignant, Malfoy, qui ne jouissait pas d'un pareil avantage, parviendrait à être discret et à ne pas se faire attraper.

Il était possible qu'il le croise alors que Draco monterait à la tour. Il s'imagina alors, le suivant discrètement et le laissant attendre plusieurs minutes, impatient. Tel serait le prix pour le baiser donné à Pansi Parkinson. Harry savait que c'était puéril de penser ainsi, mais n'en avait que faire. En ce qui concernait cette relation, la maturité ne primait pas.

Lorsqu'il jugeait qu'il l'avait assez fait attendre, il se glisserait derrière lui, toujours invisible. Il ôterait sa cape. Et envelopperait le buste de Malfoy de ses bras. Il imaginait sa surprise. Il ne comprendrait pas comment il s'y était pris.

Alors que le jeune sorcier se laissait aller à ces quelques rêveries, des échos de voix raisonnèrent au tournant du corridor qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre. Il aurait pu faire demi-tour, mais cela aurait été une perte de temps alors qu'il était proche de sa destination.

Décidant de jouer la carte de la discrétion, Harry avança sur la pointe des pieds.

Des brides de conversation lui vinrent et il reconnut les voix, quelques secondes avant de voir ceux de qui elles émanaient.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord Augusten ! s'opposa Velga.

- Tu as bien vu la réaction des professeurs, répliqua l'autre, calme, de son incroyable voix.

- Dumbledore nous soutient !

- Mais pratiquement tous les autres sont contre nous. Tu as bien vu.

- Oui, dès que ce Severus a parlé, ils se sont mis à acquiescer comme un même homme. Auparavant, par contre, ils ne disaient rien. Des lâches !

- Ca n'a pas été agréable.

- Pourtant, tu as vu, Rubeus également nous a soutenu, lui et Dumbledore se sont ligués avec nous ! C'est la preuve que nous pouvons nous justifier !

- A ce stade Velga, ce n'est plus un jeu à qui emportera le plus de voies. Le corps enseignant a peur pour les élèves et pour l'école.

- Mais il n'y a aucun danger !

- Peuvent-ils en être sûrs ? Toi et moi nous le savons. Mais il es normal que de leur point de vue cela paraisse dangereux. »

Le ton de Velga se fit plus véhément alors : « Comment fais-tu donc pour être aussi calme !?

- A quoi cela servirait-il de s'énerver ? Si je pensais que cela pouvait faire avancer les choses, crois-moi, je le ferais, mais reconnais que la colère ne mènerait à rien. »

Harry s'était arrêté, réduisant sa respiration, captivé par ce qui se disait. Il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, mais était certain qu'il assistait à quelque chose d'important.

« Tu as raison, concéda Velga dans un souffle. Oui bien sûr, tu as raison. »

Augusten posa une main conciliante sur son épaule.

« Viens, allons rejoindre les autres, nous sommes partis depuis suffisamment longtemps. »

Et ils s'en allèrent tous deux dans la direction qu'Harry devait suivre. Il attendit donc quelques minutes et reprit sa progression.

Arrivé au bas des escaliers de la Tour d'astronomie, il prit une grande inspiration, extirpant de son esprit la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. La seule chose qui lui importait désormais était l'évènement qui allait suivre, ses retrouvailles avec Draco.

Il gravit les marches, deux par deux d'abord, puis un peu essoufflé, reprit une ascension normale.

Serait-il le premier arrivé ? Il avait très certainement quelques minutes de retard. La cause en était sa curiosité, bien sûr. Toutefois, même sans avoir cette excuse, il pouvait aisément se justifier. Il était difficile de se déplacer dans Poudlard de nuit.

Arrivé au sommet, il poussa la petite porte de bois qui raisonna dans un grincement retentissant. Pour la discrétion ce n'était pas gagné. Il décida d'abandonner sa cape d'invisibilité.

Alors qu'il pénétrait au sommet de la Tour, la silhouette qui l'attendait dans l'obscurité. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre l'espace d'une seconde, et ce fut comme si la scène se déroulait sous ses yeux, au ralenti.

Le visage de la personne se détacha sur la toile stellaire, dévoilant son identité.

Harry resta bouche bée.

Ce n'était pas Malfoy.

La jeune fille qui se trouvait face à lui, lui offrit un sourire resplendissant et enchanté. Elle avait des cheveux d'un noir très sombre, coupé au dessous des oreilles, et qui, dans la pénombre, paraissaient par instant, presque bleus.. Il ne percevait la couleur de ses yeux, bien qu'il les supposât clairs. Elle avait un visage très particulier. Elle portait une robe de sorcier et l'emblème de sa maison apposée sur l'écharpe qu'elle portait. Elle était de Serdaigle.

Il sembla à Harry qu'il l'avait déjà vu dans les couloirs. Elle était en dernière année et se nommait…

« Anson ? C'est ça ? »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit.

- Exact. Anson Tax. »

Le Griffondor n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait été tellement certain que la lettre venait de Malfoy qu'il n'avait pas songé un seul instant qu'elle ai pu être envoyée par une fille.

« Tu… La lettre était de toi ?

- Hé oui, comme tu vois. »

Et voilà, la chose ne faisait plus aucun doute. Ce n'était pas erreur, Draco ne risquait pas de surgir à tout instant, Anson n'était pas là par hasard, elle était celle qui lui avait donné ce rendez-vous étrange.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce rendez-vous ? Pourquoi cette heure ? Pourquoi ce lieu ?

- J'aime bien les choses compliquées. »

Elle avait dit cela en le fixant intensément et Harry se sentit plus déboussolé encore.

« Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il ?

- Si tu veux m'embrasser je trouve l'endroit très romantique. »

Le jeune homme resta perplexe. Il n'avait pas l'habitude à ce que l'on s'adresse à lui ainsi. Anson était un peu trop franche. Elle disait les choses dont elle avait envie sans se préoccuper du fait qu'elles pussent être inappropriées.

« Non je… Désolé.

- Comme tu veux. » Elle s'avança vers le mur qui entourait l'observatoire. Elle s'y appuya, se souleva d'un saut et s'y assis, continuait d'observer Harry, mal à l'aise. « Ca fait quelques temps que je m'interrogeais sur la manière dont j'allais t'aborder, expliqua-t-elle, je me suis dis que cette lettre, peut-être, t'intriguerait et que tu viendrais pour me rencontrer.

- Oui, elle m'a intrigué.

- Alors sur ce point là j'ai réussi. »

Le Griffondor la considéra à son tour. Elle ne emblait pas gênée par la situation contrairement à lui. Il se demanda comment les choses se seraient passées si cet abruti de Malfoy avait été là à sa place. Seraient-ils déjà en train de s'embrasser ? Ou alors aurait-il cherché préalablement à lui arracher des excuses ? Non, très certainement Harry se trouverait-il d'ores et déjà dans ses bras. Il se reprit. Il était ridicule et vain de spéculer ainsi. Cela ne le mènerait à rien. Le rendez-vous ne venait pas de Draco, celui-ci était bien trop occupé certainement à flirter avec Pansi Parkinson. Il n'en avait que faire de lui. Alors pourquoi penser à ce qui se serait produit s'il avait été un peu moins lâche et idiot ?

« Je ne t'intéresse pas du tout ? s'informa Anson, toujours aussi directe. Ou alors, tu penses qu'il y a une petite chance pour que tu changes d'avis ?

- Je… commença Harry, cherchant ses mots. Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on voie si l'on peut être amis ? »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire amusé et hocha la tête, ses cheveux fins voletant légèrement autour de son visage.

« Ok, Harry Potter. Voyons si nous pouvons êtres amis. »

Elle sauta à bas du muret et s'avança vers le jeune homme. Là, elle tendit une main assurée devant elle. Harry la prit à la serra. La poignée de main d'Anson Tax était ferme et franche. Tout comme elle, ainsi que le laissait penser sa première impression.

Ils se relâchèrent ensuite, puis restèrent silencieux quelques instants jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme brise le silence, posant la question qui l'intriguait quelque peu.

« Comment t'y es-tu prise pour venir jusqu'ici sans ennuis ?

- Comme toi, certainement.

- Je crois que j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai failli être surpris à un moment. » Il pensait à sa rencontre avec Augusten et Velga, bien que son affirmation ne fut pas tout à fait exacte. « Et toi, tu n'as pas eu de problèmes ?

- Aucun. En réalité je dois t'avouer que je sais que, Rusard s'accorde une pause dans son bureau à partir de onze heure trente et ce durant une heure très précisément. Un jour il faudra que je raconte à mon nouvel _ami_ la façon dont je l'ai appris. » Elle rit. « C'est également pour cela que je t'ai proposé cette heure, elle a beaucoup d'avantage. » Elle se tut un moment puis : « Alors par qui as-tu failli être surpris ? »

Harry hésita à avouer la vérité, puis il songea qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails.

« Deux membres du Clan des Lucioles-Soleil.

- Etrange. Que pouvaient-ils faire à pareille heure dans les couloirs ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu imagines bien que j'ai rapidement fait demi-tour. »

La jeune femme approuva.

« Nous devrons sans doute y aller, fit-elle, la pause de Rusard sera bientôt finie et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire à lui. C'est vraiment un homme très désagréable. »

Harry trouvait que le terme était un euphémisme pour désigner le concierge, mais il n'en dit rien.

En quelque sorte, il avait hâte de partir d'ici.

Anson et lui descendirent les escaliers l'un dernière l'autre. Harry voyait on dos et ses cheveux tendit qu'elle avançait et se demanda s'il pourrait tomber amoureux d'une telle personne. Elle était jolie, sympathique, et elle avait du caractère, savait ce qu'elle voulait.

L'image de Draco s'imposa alors à lui.

Il secoua la tête, affligé. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses se déroulent ainsi ?


	5. Amère jalousie

**5**

**Amère jalousie**

Le rayonnage était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière qui se dispersait dans un petit nuage dès qu'on osait frôler la reliure d'un ouvrage. C'était réellement à se demander à quoi la vieille Pince pouvait bien servir. Draco se promit d'en référer à quelqu'un afin d'obliger la mégère à s'affairer un peu plus correctement à son travail.

Après avoir fouillé plusieurs dizaines de minutes avec persévérance, le jeune homme était enfin parvenu à mettre la main sur un traité de nécromancie. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on laissait théoriquement à la portée des élèves, mais il avait été écrit par un ancien enseignant de Poudlard, aussi avait-il rejoint les rayons.

Malfoy jugeait le sujet tout à fait captivant et espérait pouvoir trouver de plus amples renseignements une fois qu'il serait arrivé au terme du parchemin.

Dans sa Maison, les choses étaient devenues trop insupportables, aussi avait-il préféré s'exiler à la bibliothèque où, au moins, il était certain de ne pas croiser ses détracteurs.

Tout avait commencé la veille avec cette imbécile de Pansi.

Il feuilletait tranquillement un manuel de potions afin de se renseigner plus amplement sur des éléments étudiés en cour. Elle était alors venue l'ennuyer, l'obligeant à lever les yeux de sa lecture – perdant très certainement sa ligne -, mielleuse et souriante, elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait se chercher quelque chose à boire et lui demandait s'il souhaitait qu'elle lui apporte également une boisson ou un encas.

Evidemment, avec le recul, il se rendait compte que cela ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention, mais sur l'instant, cela l'avait insupportait à un point extrême. Il n'avait pas apprécié son ton doucereux, son petit sourire mimant la gentillesse, ses mimiques de fillette. Tout cela lui avait paru à vomir.

Et il avait, effectivement, vomi son mépris sur elle :

« La seule chose que je souhaite petite idiote c'est que tu me laisses en paix !

- Mais… Draco, avait-elle murmuré, je… Je voulais juste…

- Tu sais ce que moi je voudrais ? Ne plus voir ta sale face de rat devant moi à chaque fois que je lève les yeux ! »

La lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille s'était alors mise à trembler d'une telle façon que Draco en avait ressenti une quasi-fascination. C'était incroyable de la voir s'agiter ainsi comme si elle possédait une conscience propre.

Pansi s'était alors détournée vivement et s'était précipitée en direction du dortoir des filles, deux de ses amies sur ses talons, la rappelant par son prénom.

Malfoy s'était détourné de la scène en soupirant.

La gent féminine pouvait réellement avoir des réactions ennuyeuses.

Il était donc près à oublier toute cette scène désagréable et à se replonger dans sa lecture, quand Peter Milton s'était permis un commentaire :

« Tu pourrais quand même être un peu plus sympa. »

Il avait claqué son livre, tout en conservant son index à l'intérieur afin de marquer la page, signifiant ainsi à cet agacement garçon, qu'il ne lui accorait qu'une attention minime et était près à tout instant à replonger dans son ouvrage.

« Je n'ai pas à être sympa. Si tu as un problème Milton peut-être pourrais-tu l'exposer plus clairement. »

Il avait été près à se replonger dans son manuel, certain que l'autre, avec sa mine ahurie et son air de poisson, bouche grande ouverte, n'oserait pas en dire davantage. Il se trompait.

« Je dis juste que tu devrais te comporter mieux avec Pansi. Elle voulait juste être gentille avec toi, elle t'a juste proposé un service et toi tu l'as insultée.

- Je ne lui avais rien demandé.

- C'est pas une raison. »

Malfoy s'était alors levé, abandonnant l'ouvrage et perdant sa page. Il ne supportait pas qu'un impertinent, qui plus est un pauvre benêt comme Peter Milton ose lui tenir tête.

« Si tu as un problème Milton, fit-il en venant se placer debout face au jeune assis, et savourant cette supériorité physique, alors peut-être souhaites-tu que nous nous battions ?

- Je veux pas me battre avec toi Draco !

- Ce n'était pas l'impression que tu donnais il y a un instant idiot, réfléchis à tes mots avant de parler et surtout réfléchis à qui tu t'adresses.

- C'est bon Draco, étai intervenu un autre élève. Peter a raison. Et puis arrête de te donner ces petits airs supérieurs, ça insupporte tout le monde. »

Il s'était apprêté à protester, à se tourner vers l'impétueux qui avait osé lui parler de la sorte mais c'était le moment qu'avait choisi une des amies de Pansi, Vanda Wood, pour revenir, l'air furieux et s'adresser à lui comme une furie.

« Tu n'es qu'un pauvre con Malfoy ! Tu le sais ! Ca t'amuse de faire pleurer les filles ? Ca te donne l'impression d'être un vrai mâle peut-être ?

- Je n'y peu rien si les glandes lacrymales de Parkinson sont plus développées que la moyenne.

- Mais t'es vraiment un salaup ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle peut te trouver !

- Voyez-vous ça ?

- Ouais, les types comme toi ce sont des complexés, des pauvres impuissants qui ont l'impression d'affirmer leur virilité en maltraitant les filles !

- Ah oui ? Il est vrai que dans ta famille on s'y connaît en impuissance Wood. J'ai entendu dire que ton petit frère était craquemolle. » Le visage de Vanda parut alors se décomposer. Malfoy, lui, prit un air étonné. « Non !? Alors c'est bien vrai ce que tout le monde raconte ? Quelle honte pour ta famille ! J'espère que vous avez l'intention de l'enfermer dans une cave et de ne plus l'en laisser sortir, peut-être ainsi parviendrez-vous à préserver votre honneur. »

Elle chuchota une insulte, la voix brisée, et partie rejoindre ses amies dans leur dortoir, dans un mouvement qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Pansi quelques minutes plus tôt.

Draco était particulièrement fier de lui. Mais de nouveaux les critiques tombèrent. Plusieurs serpentards lui firent entendre que ce n'était pas ainsi que l'on se comportait avec les demoiselles, que s'il était si fier de son nom, il devait le défendre en étant un gentleman et que cela comprenait entre autres choses la galanterie. Il ne suffisait pas d'avoir une répartie cinglante et de connaître la force dévastatrice que les mots pouvaient avoir, encore fallait-il savoir contre les bonnes personnes. Les piques acerbes devaient être réservées aux pourritures comme les Gryffondors ou les Poufosouffles, mais il était ridicule de s'en prendre à des personnes de sa propre Maison. Sur ce point, ils paraissaient tous en accord, se liguant contre lui d'une même voix. Des lâches.

Draco avait alors décidé de les ignorer.

Il lisait son manuel de potion – ou du moins essayait de se concentrer sur sa lecture -, tout en maugréant des insultes à l'égard de ces imbéciles qui osaient porter un jugement sur sa personne, alors que, même réunis, ils ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville.

C'est à ce moment que le tableau du bonhomme grincheux au monocle avait choisi pour se manifeste. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait c'était pour lui indiquer que le professeur Rogue le demandait dans les cachots. Il se montra cette fois-ci, tout aussi poli.

« Mauvaise graine, maugréa-t-il.

- Qu'as-tu dis ? fit Draco d'une voix sèche en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Délictueux et sourd qui plus est !

- Je t'avais parfaitement entendu, vieux fou. Simplement je t'interdis de t'adresser à moi de cette façon !

- Il n'y a pas d'autre façon de s'adresser aux garnements de ton espèce !

- Je t'interdis de m'insulter !

- Je fais ce que bon me semble. Et je me déclare le droit d'énoncer une vérité.

- La mienne sera qu'une vieille toile comme toi n'a pas son mot à dire !

- Quelle mauvaise éducation as-tu dû recevoir !

- Je t'interdis de critiquer mon éducation, vieillard !

- Je ne puis faire autrement lorsque j'en vois le lamentable résultat !

- Silence ! »

Malfoy avait alors bondi hors de son siège, furibond, avait quasiment arraché la toile du mur, l'avait portée jusqu'à l'âtre et l'avait jetée entière dans le feu ronflant. Il avait vu le tableau se consumer, tombant en lambeaux de suie. Malheureusement le bonhomme qui l'habitait était parvenu à fuir ailleurs. Ce n'était pas son jour de chance, à n'en pas douter.

Les réprimandes des autres serpentards n'avaient alors fait que doubler. Comment osait-il s'en prendre à une toile de l'école ? Il fallait qu'il apprenne à contrôler ses pulsions colériques !

Draco n'avait voulu en entendre davantage. S'il était resté parmi ces hypocrites, c'était l'un d'eux qui aurait terminé dans la cheminée.

Il avait foncé jusqu'au dortoir, s'était laissé tombé sur son lit et était resté allongé là, la tête enfoncée dans les draps, respirant contre eux, sentant son haleine lui réchauffer le bas du visage.

Lorsque les autres l'avaient rejoins, il avait fait mine de dormir afin de ne pas avoir à leur adresser la parole de nouveau.

Le lendemain, l'ambiance était toujours aussi tendue. Sans doute cela venait-il de lui, il devait dégager une certaine énergie hostile. Mais les seuls responsables étaient ses compagnons de Maison. Des abrutis.

C'était ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à la bibliothèque, parcourant des yeux un document passionnant sur la nécromancie et se demandant si, une fois réveillé, les cadavres continuaient à pourrir et conservaient leur odeur nauséabonde.

Il avait alors entendu un long rire retentir non loin de lui, puis la voix de Madame Pince intimant son propriétaire au silence.

Il jeta un coup d'œil qu'il souhaitait rapide à travers le rayon et vit alors quelque chose qui lui déplût fortement.

Harry Potter, l'air enchanté, et ses deux larbins étaient installés à une table de travail, des parchemins et des livres ouverts devant eux. Deux autres files se trouvaient près d'eux. L'une d'elle, pus particulièrement – sans doute la rieuse – était assise sur la table, juste au coin où se trouvait Harry et le couvrait d'un regard qui ne trompait pas, un sourire large peint sur son visage de garce.

Malfoy s'enfonça de nouveau dans le rayon afin que l'on ne remarque pas sa présence. Qui était cette fille ? Que faisait-elle avec le Gryffondor ? Qui était-elle pour lui ? Pourquoi souriait-il en la regardant ?

Etait-elle jolie ? Il regarda de nouveau rapidement pour se faire sa propre opinion. Non, décidemment, elle avait un visage tout à fait banal. Une peau pâle et des cheveux bien trop foncés, et puis une coiffure ridicule qui était démodée depuis bien longtemps. Et surtout, qu'elle était cette manière absurde de rire ainsi ? L'on était dans une bibliothèque, un lieu d'études, non dans une quelconque taverne.

Que voulait-elle au juste en fréquentant Potter ? Certainement ne se contenterait-elle pas de son amitié. Oh non, il voyait clair dans son petit jeu, elle tentait de le séduire. Comme s'il allait être sensible à une chose aussi ridicule qu'une taille svelte et de longues jambes. Allons, Harry ne s'attardait pas sur des choses aussi superficielles.

Et puis, elle n'était pas nette cette fille. Pourquoi prêtait-elle attention à Harry ? Sûrement pas pour sa personnalité complètement dépourvue d'intérêt. Et moins encore pour son physique, tout à fait banal si l'on y réfléchissait bien. Allons, se garçon était tellement maigre, et puis avec ses lunettes rondes et ridicule, il avait l'air de l'un de ces professeurs érudits qui passent leurs journées dans les grimoires sans s'apercevoir su monde autour d'eux.

Non, cette fille n'était pas claire. Si elle portait un regard sur lui c'était très certainement parce qu'elle était attirée par la gloire. Elle souhaitait pouvoir dire à ses parents qu'elle était la petite amie du Survivant. Elle s'en vanterait très certainement devant ses amis, répétant que, quand elle voulait, elle pouvait toucher sa cicatrice. Oui, il l'imaginait parfaitement, narrant combien c'était excitant de pouvoir palper cette marque si minuscule, signe d'un impardonnable sortilège.

Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas jaloux ! Quelle idée stupide ! Pourquoi l'aurait-il été ? Harry ne l'intéressait plus ! C'était une vieille histoire ! Du passé ! Une erreur ! Et puis, après tout, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait avec cette fille, cela ne regardait pas Draco. C'était son problème. Qu'en avait-il à faire de la vie sentimentale de cet abruti ?

Ses yeux glissèrent de nouveau vers les cinq jeunes gens. La fille à la coiffure bizarre expliquait quelque chose à Potter à renfort de grands gestes. Et cet idiot paraissait intéressait par ce qu'elle lui raconter. Il était vraiment inconsistant. Non, vraiment, comment aurait-il pu plaire à Draco Malfoy ?

Ce dernier roula le traité sur la nécromancie, et se dirigea vers une table, passant exprès devant Potter et ses comparses. Il voulait lui signifier qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et lui montrer également combien cela lui était égal.

Il s'installa donc et fit mine de recopier quelques passages intéressants du parchemin. Toutefois, bien souvent, il levait les yeux vers la table un peu plus loin.

Le Gryffondor ne lui accordait la moindre attention. Il continuait à papillonner avec la brune qui minaudait grossièrement. Draco songea que c'était impossible, qu'il n'avait pas dû le remarquer, voilà tout. C'était l'explication la plus logique.

Il se leva donc de nouveau, passant au plus près de leur table, faisant croire qu'il allait chercher un autre document. Il en prit un au hasard et fit le chemin en sens inverse. Cette fois si Potter ne l'avait pas remarqué c'était qu'il était vraiment aveugle et devrait abandonner jusqu'à ses lunettes car même elles ne pouvaient plus rien pour lui.

Mais de nouveau, le jeune homme ne lui accorda pas la moindre œillade, trop occupé à bavasser avec l'autre garce. Ah, il devait bien se rire de lui ! Comme il était ridicule le petit serpentard à essayer tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Ou alors, était-il possible qu'il ne le fasse pas exprès ? Qu'il ne l'ai réellement pas vu ?

C'était impossible ! Même à l'époque où ils étaient les ennemis les plus féroces, dès qu'ils croisaient la route l'un de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher un regard méprisant ou une pique odieuse.

Il était impossible pour Draco de se concentrer sur son parchemin, son attention revenait immanquablement vers Potter. Il le suppliait intérieurement de tourner la tête vers lui, de planter ses yeux dans les siens, de le voir. Même si la haine devait avoir repris sa place dans son expression, il la préférait encore à l'indifférence. Il voulait montrer au Gryffondor qu'il existait.

Il s'avança alors vers la table et dans un mouvement d'un apparent dédain, il renversa sur le sol livres et parchemins.

Les trois Gryffondors le foudroyèrent du regard.

« Quel maladroit, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Dégage de là Malfoy ! gronda le rouquin, l'air furibond.

- Sinon quoi Weasley ?

- Tu vas voir, fit l'autre en faisant mine de se lever.

- Non, le retint calmement Harry. Laisse tomber Ron. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. « Il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Ce fut alors comme si un poids gigantesque s'effondrait sur Malfoy. Comment teint-il debout ? Il l'ignorait. Et d'ailleurs ça n'avait pas la moindre sorte d'importance. Plus rien ne paraissait compter.

Il vit les cinq camarades ramasser leurs affaires, déclarer qu'il était l'heure du cour d'Enchantement et partir sans se préoccuper davantage du serpentard.

Celui-ci se rattrapa alors à la table. Son cœur battait plus rapidement, un nœud obstruait sa gorge, ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux, eux, se troublaient. Il détestait cela. Il avait la sensation de ne plus être le maître de son propre corps. C'était une impression abominable et il aurait absolument tout donné pour la faire disparaître. Qu'exigeait-on de lui ? Qu'on le lui dise. Il le ferait. Mais, par pitié, qu'on le libère de ces sensations. Qu'on lui arrache se malaise. Que Potter disparaisse une bonne fois pour toutes de son esprit.

Ce fut pendant le déjeuner qu'un grand hibou aux plumes oscillant entre le brun et l'or que Draco connaissait parfaitement, voleta à grands battements d'ailes jusque la table des serpentards et laissa tomba une lettre devant le jeune homme.

Ce dernier reconnu immédiatement l'écriture parfaite de son père. Il décacheta la cire et entreprit de lire la missive qui lui était envoyée.

_Draco,_

_J'ai bien reçu ton courrier et je m'avoue également intrigué par ce que j'y ai lu._

_Je vais tenter de me renseigner au ministère et parmi mes fréquentations diverses. J'espère pouvoir trouver une réponse à cette étrange attitude. Il est certain que si ces misérables dissimulent quelque chose de capital, il me faut apprendre de quoi il s'agit et en référer à qui saurait y mettre bon ordre._

_Tu as donc bien fait de t'adresser à moi. Ce point pourrait, qui sait, s'avérer important et il l'est donc également que j'en ai été informé._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je te tiendrai au courant de ce que, potentiellement, je viendrai à apprendre. Tout du moins, si je juge que c'est un point qui peut être reçu sans craintes par un jeune étudiant._

_Bien à toi._

_Ton père._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Draco replia la courte lettre et la rangea de nouveau dans l'enveloppe d'où il l'avait tiré.

Il espérait que son père apprendrait quelque chose sur cette affaire et l'en tiendrait au courant. Cette réponse avait réveillé sa curiosité et il se questionnait sur le mystère que le Clan des Lucioles-Soleil pouvait bien dissimuler.

Il quitta la table sans finir son déjeuner, sans daigner accorder un regard à ses camarades. Ceux-ci sentaient parfaitement qu'il ne désirait pas leur compagnie et ne tentaient donc pas une ébauche de réconciliation.

Le serpentard savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Tous ses amis – pour ainsi dire – n'étaient que de petits amusements, une manière de progresser plus facilement et plus agréablement dans ses études. Mais il ne leur donnait cependant pas une valeur supérieure à celle qu'ils avaient.

Alors qu'il quittait le réfectoire, il aperçut un peu plus loin les deux filles qui tenaient compagnie à Potter et ses larbins à la bibliothèque le matin même.

D'instinct, il commença à les suivre, suffisamment discret pour ne pas être repéré, mais prêtant tout de même l'oreille afin d'être assuré d'entendre le contenu de leur conversation.

La garce brune se prénommait Anson, l'autre Wendy. Et, comme il l'avait présagé, elles s'entretenaient au sujet de Harry.

« C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, acquiesçait Wendy.

- N'est-ce pas ? Je trouve qu'il a des yeux à tomber à la renverse !

- Moui. Enfin, on ne les voit pas vraiment avec ses lunettes.

- Moi je les vois très bien, il suffit de le regarder dans les yeux. C'est tellement craquant, si je le fixe ainsi avec suffisamment d'insistance, il a le rouge qui lui monte aux joues.

- Je crois que tu lui plais.

- J'espère. Pour l'instant il se montre encore un peu timide, mais c'est normal. D'ici peu, quand il aura appris à me connaître, il sera certainement plus entreprenant.

- Ah ! Ma meilleure amie devenant la petite copine de Harry Potter ! C'est incroyable ! Mais tu le mérites !

- C'est étrange, tu sais. Depuis cette nuit sur a Tour j'ai encore plus envie d'être avec lui. Il me plaisait, bien sûr avant, mais maintenant, le fait de lui avoir parlé, tout ça, ça me donne encore plus envie de devenir sa petite amie. J'ai envie de le rendre heureux.

- C'était quand même géniale cette idée de lettre !

- Oui. Je pense qu'il était étonné en me voyant au rendez-vous. Peut-être s'attendait-il à y trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- Sans doute ne pensait-il pas qu'une fille telle que toi pourrait s'intéresser à lui. Bien qu'il soit qui il est.

- Tout de même. »

Draco n'avait pas manqué une miette de la conversation.

Ainsi cette Anson avait fixé un rendez-vous par lettre anonyme à Harry et celui-ci s'y était rendu idiotement. Mais que croyait-il cet idiot ? Draco caressa l'espoir que c'était peut-être lui que le jeune homme attendait. Allons, était-ce possible ? Il repensait à la manière dédaigneuse dont il s'était comporté à la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas une réaction d'amoureux transi. Loin de là.

Quoi qu'il en soi, cette Anson lui était réellement antipathique. Elle n'était pas nette. Ce n'était pas une fille pour Potter. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de vouloir le rendre heureux ? Il ne le serait jamais avec une peste comme elle. Qu'espérait-elle ? Elle n'aurait jamais rien d'Harry !

Toutefois Draco avait parfaitement conscience qu'il se fourvoyait, prêchait le faux afin de s'en convaincre. S'il mettait de côté sa mauvaise foi, il devait reconnaître qu'en dépit d'une coiffure absurde, elle avait un certain charme. Elle était même assez jolie. Une peau très pâle qui contrastait avec le noir de ses cheveux et la clarté de ses yeux. Cette fille était dangereuse.

Malfoy ne savait pas réellement s'il voulait reprendre sa relation avec Potter. Oui, il aurait aimé de nouveau goûter à ses baisers et ses caresses, les lui rendre même – lui pourtant si égoïste. Mais il savait que cette fréquentation était mauvaise. Il était parvenu à y mettre fin. Il aurait vraiment été ridicule de s'y lancer tête baissée de nouveau. Cependant, une chose était sûre, il ne voulait pas que le gryffondor fréquente quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait pas craindre à tout instant de tourner à un couloir et de le voir dans les bras de cette fille ou d'une autre. Non, il ne voulait pas que Harry se mette en couple. Il ne le voulait pas !

Pourtant il ne voyait pas de solution. Ne savait pas par quel stratagème il pourrait détruire ce commencement d'idylle. Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse et vite. Qu'il établisse un plan et le mette en œuvre. Et il devait faire cela rapidement, cette Anson, elle, ne semblait nullement du genre à prendre son temps.


	6. Juste un peu plus

**6**

**Juste un peu plus**

La pluie tombait à torrent à l'extérieur. Elle avait commencé à s'effondrer en rafale alors que la matinée finissait et ne s'arrêtait plus depuis.

Les élèves avaient dû lutter avec acharnement pour convaincre Hagrid de ne pas leur imposer un cour en extérieur. Le garde chasse avec donc concédé, bougon, d'abandonner les Gitus bondissant pour la bibliothèque dans laquelle les jeunes sorciers s'affairaient à des recherches plus techniques.

Le matin, au même endroit, Harry avait croisé Malfoy et celui-ci avait renversé ses livres. Que lui avait-il pris ? Etait-il jaloux ? Le jeune homme esquissa un rictus. Il était trop tard pour être jaloux ! Il aurait pu lui pardonner de l'avoir quitté, d'avoir embrassé Pansi, de l'avoir verbalement méprisé, mais une goutte avait fait déborder le chaudron. C'était lui qu'il avait attendu dans la Tour. A ce moment, oui, il lui aurait tout pardonné. Tout.

Cependant il s'était rendu compte qu'une personne l'aimait. Qu'Anson se préoccupait de lui, elle. Et il savait désormais que c'était ce genre de relation qu'il souhaitait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas eu assez d'amour dans son enfance, il l'ignorait, et ne voulait pas se livrer à de la psychologie de bazard.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il comprenait désormais que l'amour était un sentiment qui avait une grande importance pour lui. Il avait besoin de compter quelqu'un. Il voulait que quelqu'un l'apprécie sans retenue. C'était très certainement une volonté égocentrique mais il se décrétait le droit de le désirer. Oui, il en avait le droit !

« Ca va Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, je… c'est ce truc… ce n'est pas très intéressant.

- Je te le fais pas dire », maugréa Ron avant de pousser un long soupir.

Hermione leva les yeux et secoua la tête, affligée par le comportement de ses amis.

« Vous êtes vraiment désespérants tous les deux.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est pas un compliment Ron.

- Venant de toi ? Bien sûr que si ! »

Elle choisit de l'ignorer et de se replonger dans son étude.

Hagrid, lui, tournait en rond, jetant des coups d'œil attristés par les vitres sur lesquelles l'eau ruisselait. Pour lui, être enfermé à l'intérieur alors qu'il aurait dû donner un cour au bord du lac était une véritable torture. Harry savait que le garde chasse aurait donné cher pour analyser les Gitus avec ses élèves en ce moment même. Bien que lui-même se trouvait plus tranquille à la bibliothèque. Hagrid était un assez bon professeur, dans le sens où il était passionné par ce qu'il faisait, mais parfois il pouvait faire preuve d'inconscience.

Alors qu'il observait les poissons magiques, le gryffondor avait vu l'un d'eux broyer un oiseau d'un simple coup de mâchoire. Et Hagrid voulait qu'ils en saisissent un à mains nues ! Non décidemment, la pluie leur avait évité bien des ennuis.

Il recopiait une esquisse dans un manuscrit – tout du moins essayait-il – lorsqu'on qu'on chuchota son prénom derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir qu'il l'interpellait ainsi.

Après avoir murmuré quelque chose à ses amis, il se leva.

« Anson ? » demanda-t-il en arrivant près de la jeune fille.

Elle s'était cachée entre deux rayons, pouvant aisément l'observer tandis qu'il travaillait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hagrid et constata qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de sa part, il était tellement concentré sur sa contemplation de la pluie, qu'il ne remarquerait pas un seul instant que l'un de ses élèves avait quitté sa place. Et puis, si cela advenait, Harry pourrait prétendre qu'il était allé chercher un livre.

« Que veux-tu ? insista-t-il.

- Rien de spécial. Je t'ai vu alors que j'étais venue faire quelques recherches.

- Ah !

- Ca te dirait un rendez-vous ce soir ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Ils sont un peu bizarres tes rendez-vous. »

Elle éclata de rire ce qui valu un regard sec de madame Pince en leur direction.

« Veuillez travailler, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, ou alors quitter cette bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas un lieu de distraction. »

Anson s'approcha un peu plus de Harry, de façon à se que ses lèvres frôle son oreille. Le jeune homme sentit une gêne le parcourir, être aussi proche de la jeune femme ne lui plaisait pas.

Allons, ça ne devait pas être cela, simplement il était intimidé, voilà tout.

« Disons, avant le repas. Retrouve-moi au bas du grand escalier. D'accord ? »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponses et repartit, s'attelant comme si de rien était à son travail.

L'assurance avec laquelle elle se comportait effarait toujours autant Harry. Il lui avait parfaitement signifié qu'il ne désirait être que son ami, pourtant elle ne renonçait pas et insistait sans relâche. Il devait avouer que cela l'embarrassait quelque peu. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui fasse des avances avec tant d'instance. Il avait l'impression que tant qu'il n'aurait pas cédé, Anson n'abandonnerait pas, et ce quoi qu'il fasse. Il craignait, ajoutait-il pour lui-même, qu'elle se fasse de plus en plus pressante.

Enfin, il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir à cela plus tard.

Il regagna sa place et tenta de s'intéresser au mode de reproduction des Gitus. Peine perdue.

Avant le dîner, ainsi que cela avait été convenu, il rejoignit Anson au bas des escaliers.

Elle lui sourit en le voyant arriver et lui prit la main.

« Viens, dit-elle, allons un peu plus loin. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà elle l'entraîner.

Elle le guida jusque sous des arches sous lesquelles la lumière filtrait juste suffisamment pour qu'il vît briller le visage pâle de la jeune femme.

Tout à coup, sans qu'il s'y soit attendu, elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Harry tourna la tête et les lèvres d'Anson rencontrèrent sa joue.

« Juste amis, murmura-t-il.

- Mais ça ne me suffit pas ! Je ne veux pas être juste ton amie !

- Alors… Je suis désolé… Mais je ne peux pas te proposer plus.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que…

- Parce que quoi ? »

Et c'était vrai. Parce que quoi ? Quelle était donc sa raison ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas concrétiser sa relation avec Anson ? Elle était attirante, intéressante, sympathique, drôle, elle avait du caractère et il lui plaisait réciproquement. Pourquoi dans ce cas refusait-il qu'elle devienne sa petite amie ? Pourquoi mettait-il cette barrière ? Que se passait-il donc dans sa tête ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas bien chez lui, à la fin ?

« Je… »

Tu quoi idiot ? cracha une voix en lui-même. Tu quoi ? Tu n'as rien à ajouter !

« Je… »

Ou alors peut-être vas-tu lui dire ? Lui dire que tu ne peux pas l'aimer parce que ton esprit est déjà entièrement empli par quelqu'un d'autre. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Rends-toi à l'évidence petit imbécile. Tu ne pourras pas commencer une relation avec Anson ni avec aucune autre fille tant que tu n'auras pas extirpé Draco Malfoy de ta tête !

Non ! Harry ne pouvait pas accepter que ce fut vrai ! Il aurait dû oublier Malfoy. Depuis longtemps déjà il aurait dû l'ôter de sa cervelle et il pensait y être enfin arrivé. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'était injuste !

« Tu quoi Harry ? Tu quoi ? Dis-le-moi, je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais.

- Je ne sais pas Anson. Je te l'ai dis. Je préfère que nous soyons amis pour commencer.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est ridicule !

- Je suis désolé. »

Elle soupira.

« Tu sais, fit-elle, un garçon est venu me dire que je lui plaisais tout à l'heure.

- …

- Tu devrais faire attention. A force de te poser trop de questions tu pourrais passer à côté de choses importantes, tu sais. »

Elle le regarda dans un instant, comme si elle s'attendait à se qu'il ajoute quelque chose, mais Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il aurait voulu lui dire à Anson qu'elle devrait peut-être accepter les avances de ce jeune homme. Elle ne devait pas trop attendre de lui et risquer de passer à côté du bonheur à cause de lui. Mais ç'aurait très certainement été un manque de délicatesse de lui dire cela.

« Tu n'as rien à ajouter ?

- Désolé.

- Très bien. Alors allons dîner. »

Et, ensemble, ils partirent en direction de la Grande Salle.

Alors qu'Harry s'installait à sa table, Anson se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu sais, ce garçon dont je t'ai parlé, il ne me plaît pas autant que toi, mais il est vraiment très beau alors tu ferais bien de te décider rapidement. » Elle désigna alors la table des serpentards. « Tu vois, c'est lui là-bas. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il y avait bien des élèves à cette table. Il lui était impossible de dire qui exactement Anson était en train de lui désigner.

« Lequel ? demanda-t-il d'un ton certainement un peu trop désinvolte.

- Le blond.

- Le… Le blond ?

- Oui. Celui qui est entouré des deux montagnes. Draco. »

A ce moment précis, comme s'il avait entendu son prénom, le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers eux.

Harry sentit alors son cœur battre à tout allure. Il lui semblait également qu'il frappait à toute allure dans ses tempes tandis que ses yeux se troublaient.

Pourquoi Malfoy faisait-il cela ? Où souhaitait-il aller ? Anson lui plaisait-elle réellement ? Etait-ce donc pour elle qu'il avait laissé paraître une crise de jalousie à la bibliothèque ? Ou alors n'était-ce encore qu'un de ses petits jeux ? Les théories diverses et variées envahissaient l'esprit de Harry. Voulait-il l'empêcher d'être heureux ? Lui signifiait-il que tout ce qu'il avait, il pouvait le lui prendre ? Il lui avait pris sa fierté, maintenant, il voulait lui arracher la jolie file qui s'intéressait à lui ? Ou était-ce pour se venger ? Mais se venger de quoi au juste ? C'était Malfoy qui avait mis fin à leur relation ! Lui encore qui avait embrassé Pansi ! Lui qui s'était montré cruel ! Alors il n'avait pas le droit ! Au nom de quoi osait-il se permettre un tel comportement ?

Mais après tout pourquoi cela l'étonnait-il ? Il était ainsi ! Oui c'était même du Malfoy tout craché !

Il croyait pouvoir s'amuser sans doute ? Eh bien, il allait vite s'apercevoir que Harry aussi pouvait être très doué pour ce petit jeu pervers.

Il se leva, s'approcha alors d'Anson et, un peu maladroitement certes il s'avança vers ses lèvres. En dépit de cette approche quelque peu gauche, une fois qu'il eut commencé à l'embrasser, il le fit avec douceur. Et il sentit que la jeune femme prenait grand plaisir à ce baiser qu'il lui donnait. Elle y répondait avec fougue, et Harry sentait ses mains glisser dans ses cheveux.

Savoure bien le spectacle Malfoy !

Ce fut cette pensée qui fit revenir le gryffondor à lui-même. Qu'était-il donc en train de faire ? Il se servait d'Anson sans la moindre considération pour ses sentiments, il l'utilisait simplement dans le but de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Draco. Attiser chez lui la jalousie. Etait-il donc un monstre pour agir de la sorte ? Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il aurait dû se comporter !

Il se rejeta alors en arrière, les yeux posés sur le visage souriant d'Anson.

« Tu embrasses très bien », murmura-t-elle.

Harry vit alors Draco quitter la salle, la jeune femme suivit son regard et haussa les épaules.

« Pauvre garçon, fit-elle, enfin il se trouvera une autre fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le gryffondor ne répondit pas et se laissa de nouveau tomber à sa place.

« Hé bien, souffla Ron. Je croyais que tu n'étais pas sûr de vouloir sortir avec elle !

- Félicitations mon vieux ! s'enthousiasma Seamus en lui tapotant l'épaule dans un geste d'encouragement. Elle est vraiment… »

Il n'en dit pas plus mais les quelques garçons autour approuvèrent à la cantonade.

Harry se sentit alors vraiment honteux et misérable. Anson ne méritait pas ça. Elle avait été l'objet de sa vengeance, purement et simplement. Mais maintenant qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas en rester là. Elle ne comprendrait pas qu'il l'embrasse un jour et que le lendemain il décrète demeurer simplement son ami, rien de plus. C'aurait été abject tout autant que dépourvu de sens.

Tout comme ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Je… Je vais y aller », souffla Harry.

Il sortit à son tour de la Grande Salle sous les regards étonnés de ses amis. Il était incapable de rester là-dedans une seconde de plus. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air. Il allait étouffer.

Une fois dans le couloir, il chercha en tournant la tête la direction que Malfoy avait pu prendre. Il partit vers la gauche, ignorant si, effectivement, il se dirigeait vers le bon endroit.

Et souhaitait-il réellement trouver le jeune homme ? Une fois que ce serait fait, que lui dirait-il au juste ? Il se trouverait simplement bêtement devant lui, incapable d'articuler quelque chose. Il aurait mieux fait de s'arrêter immédiatement et de retourner à la Salle commune des Gryffondors sans réfléchir davantage.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'arrêter d'avancer, ses pas le menaient droit devant lui. Il ignorait si cela le mènerait quelque part, mais il progressait. C'était bien le seul réconfort. Dans tout ce qu'il faisait autrement, il avait l'impression au contraire de régresser, de reculer.

Alors qu'il regardait vers l'extérieur, il aperçut sous la pluie, un éclat blond et fut alors convaincu que c'était Draco qui se trouvait là dehors.

Sans tergiverser davantage avec lui-même, il se précipita à l'extérieur, courant et interpellant le serpentard par son nom.

C'était lui.

Il se tourna vers lui, les cheveux dégoulinant, le visage imbibé, les vêtements trempés par la pluie. Il le fixait d'un regard morne où Harry crut pourtant discerner une lueur d'effroi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ? » cracha-t-il.

Et comme il l'avait craint, Harry se retrouva sans voix, incapable de répondre, de réagir, simplement coi, paralysé.

« Malfoy », tenta-t-il, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Ne pouvait-il prendre exemple sur Anson ? Ne pouvait-il dire les choses clairement ? Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Son orgueil était déjà au plus mal. « Tu es jaloux ? »

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il aurait voulu dire, mais on pouvait considérer cela comme un début. Un bien piètre commencement, oui, vraiment.

Draco esquissa un rictus et laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

« Jaloux ? Tu crois vraiment ? Et pourquoi le serais-je ?

- Parce que… J'ai embrassé Anson. »

Ne t'enfonce pas ! se supplia Harry tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il était au fond du gouffre, alors après tout, pourquoi ne continuerait-il pas à creuser ? Peut-être finirait-il par apercevoir une lumière. Le terrain inconnu était désormais l'unique possibilité qui lui restait.

Malfoy hocha alors lentement la tête et Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond.

« T'as raison Potter, je suis jaloux.

- Tu sais, j'ai fait ça mais…

- Parce qu'elle me plaisait cette fille ! Mais évidemment comment résister au grand Harry Potter ? Impossible pas vrai ? Enfin, tu lui plais juste parce que tu es célèbre. »

Harry sentit un poids gigantesque s'effondrer sur lui. La pluie lui sembla alors terriblement glacée, il lui parut qu'elle était en train de lui dévorer les os. Comment pouvait-on ainsi passer d'un fol espoir, sentant son cœur qui s'emballe, s'éveiller, s'envole et puis finalement se retrouver comme effondré, avec en soi, la sensation que quelque chose vient de se briser.

« Tu… Tu es ignoble Malfoy !

- Ca alors ! Non seulement tu me voles la fille qui me m'attire mais en plus tu m'insultes !

- La fille qui t'attire ? Eh bien quoi, Pansi Parkinson n'est plus assez bien pour toi peut-être ? »

Les deux garçons se fixèrent un instant en silence, l'atmosphère était lourde autour d'eux et la pluie tombait toujours à tout rompre.

« C'est quoi ton problème Potter ?

- Actuellement tu veux dire ? C'est toi, pauvre abruti !

- C'est plutôt moi qui serait à plaindre !

- Arrêtes ça ! Tu n'avais aucune chance avec Anson ! Et d'ailleurs, je suis certain qu'elle ne te plaisait pas vraiment, tu faisais juste ça pour me pourrir la vie !

- Quel égocentrique tu fais ! Je vais t'apprendre un truc Potter, qui va très certainement te surprendre, mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi !

- Sans rire ? Laisse-moi deviner, il gravite autour de ton nombril c'est ça ?

- Exactement.

- Qui est égocentrique maintenant ?

- Je ne suis pas égocentrique, je suis simplement réaliste. »

Harry éclata de rire. Personne n'était capable de l'agacer autant que Malfoy. Il avait très certainement eu tendance à trop l'oublier durant la période où il se faisait peloter par lui dans les coins sombres, mais ce garçon avait un ego démesuré et une capacité à lui faire perdre son calme incroyable.

Un éclair zébra alors le ciel, illuminant, l'espace d'une seconde, l'obscurité nocturne. Peu après, un grondement tonitruant raisonna alentour.

« Je suis trempé », maugréa Draco.

Il fit alors mine de rentrer. Harry se demanda s'il devait le rattraper. Il ne bougea pas, il resta à le fixer, s'éloignant, tandis que le gryffondor demeurait immobile.

Malfoy s'arrêta alors et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer aussi Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Rien, simplement je trouve ça complètement idiot de rester sous la pluie.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es sorti le premier.

- J'avais besoin d'un déluge sur la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

- Ca a fonctionné j'espère. »

L'autre resta un instant à l'observer avant de hausser les épaules.

« Je ne crois pas. »

Harry fit alors les quelques pas qui le séparaient du serpentard. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face, ils se fixèrent plusieurs secondes, silencieux. Puis, Malfoy attrapa le col d'Harry et l'attira vers lui.

Le jeune homme sentit ses lèvres rencontrer celles de Draco et sut alors que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait tout simplement. Il ne demandait pas plus, ne souhaitait pas davantage. Peu importait les grandes déclarations, les nobles sentiments, il y avait beaucoup plus dans le baiser qu'ils échangeaient que dans n'importe quel pacte d'amour éternel.

Plus de quoi ? Harry n'aurait su donner de réponse satisfaisante à cette question. Il y avait plus tout simplement. Plus de couleurs dans le monde. Plus de parfum. De saveurs. De rêves. De musique. De merveilles. Plus…

Plus de moments passés avec Draco Malfoy, tout simplement.


	7. Dans un placard

**7**

**Dans un placard**

« Il est hors de question que je rentre là-dedans ! Tu m'entends Potter ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient devant la porte d'un placard à balais et Malfoy grondait après le Gryffondor qui tenait à tout pris à le faire entrer à l'intérieur.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de te salir !

- Non, je n'ai pas peur, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'en ai envie. Tes vêtements ne valent sans doute pas grand-chose, les miens en revanche sont extrêmement coûteux et il est très difficile de les nettoyer correctement.

- Dans ce cas, fit Harry dans un sourire, mieux vaux mes vêtements miteux aux tiens ! Au moins, avec les miens, je peux faire ce que bon me semble. »

Draco le foudroya du regard, il n'aimait pas le petit sourire ironique qu'il avait affiché sur son visage. Il ne l'aimait pas. Mais d'un autre côté il en raffolait.

« Ôte ce rictus de tes lèvres, Potter !

- Je t'en laisse le privilège. »

Se disant, il attrapa Malfoy par le jabot de son étourdissante chemise. Le serpentard plaqua alors sa bouche contre celle de Harry et, effectivement, le sourire narquois disparut aussitôt, étouffé par un baiser profond.

D'une main Potter tenait toujours le col de Draco, tandis que de l'autre, il ouvrait la porte du placard. Il pensa un instant à l'en empêcher, mais cela aurait inclus renoncer à leur embrassade passionnée, et cela était tout à fait inenvisageable.

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, entre les balais, les serpillières, les toiles d'araignées et leurs habitantes velues, Harry referma la porte et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité quasi-totale, troublée uniquement par la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte.

« Manipulateur, marmonna Malfoy contre les lèvres de Potter.

Celui-ci y répondit en faisant glisser ses doigts sous la chemise du serpentard, lui caressant le torse. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de plaisir étouffé. Sentir les mains d'Harry contre sa peau nue, c'était là une extase incroyable. Et un privilège, il s'en rendait bien compte. Par ses craintes et son idiotie, il avait bien failli perdre tout cela.

Qu'était la peur d'être découvert ? Celle de son père ? Ce n'étaient que des inquiétudes, des appréhensions injustifiées. Personne n'avait besoin de découvrir la relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry Potter. Personne. Le jeune homme n'irait pas le répéter tant qu'il le lui demanderait et lui-même se tairait. De plus ils savaient se montrer discrets. La preuve, ils étaient en ce moment même en train de flirter dans un placard à balais.

Harry se recula légèrement de lui et vint déposer un doux baiser dans le creux de son cou. Sentir son souffle si proche, caressant sa peau éveillait en Draco des sensations plaisantes.

« J'aime ton odeur. »

C'était un compliment qui aurait pu paraître ridicule. En temps normal, si quiconque avait osé dire une telle énormité au serpentard, il lui aurait ri au nez et lui aurait très certainement demandé s'il avait dans sa famille quelque ancêtre canidé pour ainsi se référer à son odorat (ne manquant pas au passage de soulever la ressemblance entre la personne et le dit animal). Toutefois avec Potter ce ne fut pas du tout le cas, son compliment le toucha, lui plu. Il aimait que Harry le flatte. Et non pour avoir preuve de sa perfection comme avec ses amis et autres connaissances, mais bien parce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre l'approbation du jeune homme, d'être ainsi certain qu'il lui plaisait.

C'était un comportement qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Loin de là. En temps normal il n'avait que faire des flagorneries, bien qu'il les reçu toujours avec un certain orgueil. Néanmoins, elles lui paraissaient immanquablement naturelles. Il était normal qu'on le congratule. Normal qu'on le loue. Qu'on l'adule, même. Il était Draco Malfoy, il était un personnage admirable.

Cependant, cela semblait étonnamment moins évident avec Potter. Tout comme cela l'était avec son père, d'ailleurs quand il y pensait. Sans doute était-ce parce que leurs avais comptaient pour lui.

Le fait qu'il puisse mettre le gryffondor et Lucius à un même niveau l'effraya. Il ne devait pas se prêter à ce genre d'exercice, ce pouvait être dangereux. Qu'il s'amuse avec Harry, qu'il profite de ses mains et de ses lèvres, mais il était impensable qu'il commence à s'attacher à lui d'une autre façon. Draco se disait cela, mais dans un coin sombre de son esprit, même s'il ne souhaitait pas se l'avouer, il savait bien que c'était déjà trop tard.

Après de nouveaux échanges de baisers et de caresses, Harry fit mine de se reculer. Malfoy, lui, n'abandonnant pas, chercha à tâtons les boutons de sa large chemise et commença à déboutonner le premier, mais le jeune sorcier se recula, arrêtant net son mouvement.

« Je dois y aller, fit-il, stupéfiant Draco.

- Où ?

- Voir Hermione et Ron, ils doivent m'attendre et se demander où je suis passé.

- Qu'en as-tu à faire ? Tu leur raconteras que tu te promenais ou que tu étais à la bibliothèque.

- Ils vont trouver que je vais un peu trop à la bibliothèque ces trois derniers jours, surtout que mon travail n'est jamais fait.

- Eh bien alors dis leurs que tu te promenais.

- Ecoutes, ce sont mes amis, et j'ai envie de passer du temps avec eux, c'est normal.

- Et moi alors ?

- Je suis avec toi en ce moment même je te rappelle.

- Oui, mais tu préfères m'abandonner pour aller rejoindre tes deux larbins ! »

Malgré l'obscurité, Malfoy sentit parfaitement l'hostilité qui envahie Harry quand il eut terminé cette phrase. Il s'écarta brusquement, se retrouvant dos à la porte. Se rapprochant plus encore de son départ, chose que Draco avait provoqué en souhaitant l'éviter.

« Je te rappelles que tu parles de mes amis ! Je t'interdis de les appeler ainsi !

- Tu m'interdis ? Allons donc. Et au nom de quoi me donnes-tu des ordres Potter ? J'appelle les choses telles qu'elles sont. Granger et Weasley sont des larbins ! »

Malfoy avait parfaitement conscience qu'en parlant ainsi il ne faisait que s'enfoncer, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se taire simplement pour les beaux yeux – il faut le dire – d'Harry.

« Tu es réellement méprisable Malfoy. »

Se disant Harry ouvrit le placard et sortit dans le couloir. Draco fit mine de le rattraper, mais il songea qu'il se trouvait peut-être quelqu'un au dehors et qu'il ne serait pas bien difficile de deviner ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux dans un placard sombre.

Poussé par ses craintes, il laissa donc le gryffondor partir et le temps passer. Après plusieurs minutes enfermées dans le noir, il jugea qu'il devait être le moment de quitter sa cachette. Plaquant son oreille contre la serrure pour vérifier les bruits alentours et constatant que seul le silence lui répondait, il sortit enfin.

Les corridors étaient totalement vides, tous les élèves à cette heure de la soirée devaient se trouver dans leurs dortoirs respectifs à jouer aux cartes, à rire entre amis et peut-être à travailler pour les plus vaillants.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la scène du baiser sous la pluie. Digne d'un mauvais roman, songeait Draco ironiquement et pourtant ce souvenir brillait dans son esprit avec force. Il se remémorait le moment où Harry s'était approché de lui et la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'eau dégoulinant dans son cou ne déclenchant que son indifférence.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient alors repris leurs petites rencontres clandestines.

Un point sombre était pourtant venu entacher leur merveilleuse retrouvaille. Le lendemain, Harry avait appris à Draco alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés aussi discrètement que possible dans une salle de classe déserte que Anson Tax était venue vers lui le matin même et avait fait mine de l'embrassa. Le serpentard s'en était retrouvé paralysé, se souvenant de la scène de la veille et du baiser que Potter lui avait donné.

« Mais pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé, imbécile ! avait-il grondé.

- J'avoue que ce n'était pas malin ! Mais ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute ! »

Draco savait que Harry avait parfaitement raison et qu'il était en parti responsable, mais il s'était contenté d'un grognement, car pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué.

La jeune femme s'était évidemment montrée très étonnée quand Harry l'avait repoussée une seconde fois. Elle l'avait questionné sur le fait qu'ils étaient bien ensembles. Phrase qui avait fait serrer les poings à Draco Malfoy. Le gryffondor avait tenté de bafouiller une explication, il n'était pas très doué pour les improvisations et, de plus, cela le gênait terriblement. Non seulement il devait mentir à Anson, mais en plus il s'était honteusement servi d'elle pour arriver à ses fins.

« Digne d'un serpentard, avait sifflé Draco, satisfait.

- Oh tais-toi ! avait répliqué l'autre.

- Alors que lui as-tu dis ?

- Que sur le moment je n'avais pas réfléchi. Que j'avais été jaloux de penser qu'un autre voulait sortir avec elle et que c'était pour ça que je l'avais embrassée.

- Tu es idiot ? Avec ça elle a dû penser que tu étais fou d'elle ?

- Ah oui ! Et que voulais-tu que je lui dise ? Que je l'ai embrassée pour faire réagir le garçon qui me plaît ? Celui-là même qui avait prétendu être amoureux d'elle ?

- C'est bon, Potter. Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Justement ce que tu pensais. Que j'étais fou d'elle.

- Vraiment ?

- Anson est une fille qui dit ce qu'elle pense.

- Ce n'est pas nécessairement une qualité.

- En tout cas ce n'est pas un défaut quand on a affaire à des gens honnêtes.

- Donc ça l'est toujours ! »

Harry marmonna quelque chose qui signifiait très certainement qu'il était pessimiste et repris son récit. Il avait dit à Anson que, non, vraiment, il en était désolé mais il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, il avait simplement agi sur un coup de tête, et il regrettait d'avoir pu lui donner de fausses idées. Elle s'était énervée contre lui. Affirmant qu'elle ne s'était pas faites de fausses idées ! Ce n'était pas sa faute à elle si Harry ne daignait pas accepter ses sentiments. La jalousie qu'il avait éprouvée était bien la preuve qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle, il n'avait pas le droit de le nier.

Le garçon avait répété encore et encore qu'il était désolé, écoutant les critiques d'Anson et baissant les yeux. Il avait honte de lui, de ce qu'il avait fait. Il se trouvait odieux. Comment pouvait-on manipuler les gens ? Se servir d'eux ainsi ?

Draco écoutait Harry évoquer son abjection pour ce qu'ils avaient fait tous deux. Simplement si le gryffondor en ressentait des remords – du moins le prétendait-il, certainement pour faire bonne figure, d'après lui -, Malfoy, en ce qui le concernait, n'était pas le moins du monde importé par ce qu'il avait fait à la pauvre Anson. La seule chose qui le dérangeait dans cette affaire était que, à cause de son petit stratagème, cette garce avait pu embrasser Harry et tentait de le séduire plus encore. Ce point ne relevait donc pas de la question morale.

Harry avait mis fin à la conversation avec la jeune femme en affirmant clairement qu'il était navré – vraiment – de ce qu'il avait fait, que s'il y avait un moyen pour qu'elle lui pardonne ce serait avec plaisir, néanmoins qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle. Lui demandant d'oublier le baiser échangé ainsi que ses attentes.

Sur ce, il était parti, espérant sans trop y croire qu'Anson n'avait pas trop été blessée. Draco, quant à lui, souhaitait qu'elle ait compris et n'essaye plus de s'approprier Harry.

Depuis, ce dernier évitait la sorcière dans les couloirs, tout comme il avait évité Malfoy à l'époque de leur séparation.

Le serpentard s'était promis d'interroger Harry sur la réaction d'Anson ces derniers temps, toutefois lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec lui, il voulait profiter de chaque minute, et ne pas gâcher leur retrouvaille par l'évocation d'un sujet aussi fâcheux et déplaisant.

La nuit était déjà avancée et il ne restait plus que deux serpentards dans la salle commune. Draco Malfoy, installé dans un fauteuil devant l'âtre, regardait la danse voluptueuse du feu, en songeant à une certaine personne. Oui, il pensait à Harry Potter depuis près d'une heure et demi – temps depuis lequel la majorité de ses camarades était partie se coucher – et ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

La deuxième personne était Blaise Zabini, assis dans un grand fauteuil, les jambes ramenées contre le corps, il lisait un livre à la couverture fantasmagorique.

Sa présence était tolérable à Draco pour la raison qu'il ne cherchait pas à entretenir une conversation. L'un comme l'autre était plongé dans son activité et ne faisait pas attention à son camarade – ou si peu.

Que pouvait donc bien faire Potter en ce moment ? se questionnait le jeune homme. Etait-il en compagnie de ses larbins… Pardon, de ses amis ? Riaient-ils et s'amusaient-ils malgré l'heure sans songer que le lendemain plusieurs heures de cours les attendaient ? Ou alors était-il plus raisonnable et se trouvait-il enfoui dans ses couvertures, en train de dormir, les paupières closes, le visage serein ? Et si c'était le cas, à quoi rêvait-il ? Quelles étaient donc les images qui habitaient les songes de Harry Potter ? Draco aurait donné beaucoup pour le savoir. Rêvait-il de lui ?

Ce fut cette pensée qui l'extirpa de ses réflexions. Il cligna des yeux, se rendant compte qu'à trop contempler le feu, il en avait la rétine incommodée.

Il n'appréciait pas la tournure que prenait son esprit. Il s'était mis d'accord avec lui-même pour convenir que Potter était juste une attraction plaisante. Sans plus. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il se répète cette affirmation, il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser du parasitage romantique de son cerveau. Allons, il devait persévérer, à force de ressasser les choses, elles finiraient bien par entrer dans sa tête et devenir réalité.

Il constata alors qu'il était exténué. Un instant auparavant il ne songeait même pas à aller se coucher et maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il avait terriblement envie de rejoindre son lit et de s'endormir sans tergiverser davantage.

Il se leva d'un mouvement souple et élégant. Même dans la fatigue, un Malfoy restait immanquablement distingué. Il se tourna alors vers Blaise.

« Je montes me coucher. Tu restes ici ? »

L'autre hocha la tête sans lever les yeux de son livre, ce qui énerva Draco. Il ne supportait pas qu'on ne lui prêtât pas un minimum de considération. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose. Uniquement celle qui lui était due. Quand il s'adressait à une personne, celle-ci se devait de le regarder et de lui répondre à haute voix, non par un vulgaire balancement du crâne.

Oubliant donc momentanément son épuisement, Malfoy décida d'ennuyer Zabini. Oh, rien d'ostentatoire, simplement il allait l'obliger à le regarder et à lui répondre.

« Que lis-tu ? »

Peut-être Blaise était-il malin et comprit-il où Draco voulait-il en venir, en tout cas, il secoua imperceptiblement la tête, marqua sa page de son index et se tourna vers son compagnon pour lui répondre, yeux dans les yeux.

« _Palimpseste nocturne : ou le secret des profondeurs._ De Faust Luria.

- Tu choisis tes lectures en fonction de la longueur du titre ?

- Ce sont des poèmes.

- Tu lis de la poésie, Zabini ?

- Ca m'arrive.

- Je trouve ça un peu trop alambiqué, personnellement.

- Si on y réfléchi, c'est un peu comme de la magie. Complexe. Semblant parfois incompréhensible. Mais permettant au final un résultat plaisant. Les sorts deviennent les mots.

- Mmm… Si tu le dis. Excuses-moi mais il tard, je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter de poésie ce soir.

- Comme tu veux. »

Et il se replongea dans sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

Blaise n'était pas une personne qui se laissait déstabiliser.

Alors qu'il commençait à monter les escaliers qui le menaient au dortoir, la voix grave de Zabini parvint aux oreilles de Draco :

« _J'ouvre l'œil, mais le jour n'entre pas. Il me semble que l'on a étouffé le coq. Et le bras qui me sert m'oppresse. Je suis le chant qui s'endort, la nuit qui souffle les chandelles._ »

Malfoy arrêta son mouvement. Le bruit du silence se répercuta un instant dans la salle. On ne se rendait compte de son épaisseur qu'une fois qu'il avait été brise.

« Non seulement ça ne veut rien dire, mais en plus ton poète ne fait même pas l'effort de versifier. »

Draco s'enfuit sur sa critique, ne laissant pas à Blaise l'opportunité de répliquer.

Il n'avait jamais apprécié la poésie, il trouvait cela dénué de sens, pompeux et prétentieux.

Quittant ses vêtements pour passer une tenue plus adéquate au sommeil, il cessa de songer au recueil de poésies de Luria, et le visage d'Harry lui apparut, installant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il ne sut pas à quelle heure Blaise rejoignit le dortoir car il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

« Bonjour Draco. »

Le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers la personne qui venait de l'interpellait et constata, non sans un certain étonnement, son identité.

« Anson. »

Sans lui demander ce qu'il en pensait, elle s'installa dans la chaise à côté de la sienne. Il s'était rendu compte le matin même qu'il devait rendre un devoir de potion dans l'après-midi et, trop occupé, n'avait pas pris la peine de le finir. Ce fut donc, avec hostilité, qu'il accueilli l'intrusion de la jeune femme.

« Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son animosité.

- Tu veux toujours que nous sortions ensemble ? » se disant, elle impulsa à sa tête un mouvement qui mettait sa chevelure, pourtant si fine, en valeur. Très certainement le savait-elle et avait dû s'entraîner pour lui donner cette effet, devant son miroir. Cela contribua plus encore à l'agacement déjà prononcé de Malfoy.

« Non, répondit-il simplement avant de se désintéresser complètement d'elle pour se replonger dans sa lecture.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendue Anson. Mais au cas où tu aurais quelque problème d'audition, je vais me répéter, j'ai dis non.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne trouves pas que tu es un peu lunatique comme garçon ? » On voyait qu'elle essayait de se contenir, mais la colère pointait légèrement dans ses intonations.

« Je vais être clair, Anson, je ne veux pas des restes de Potter !

- Les restes de Potter ? Je suis une personne, pas un plat de victuailles !

- Allons, Potter te rejette et tu juges maintenant que tu vas aller vers moi pour compenser ? Je ne suis pas un lot de consolation ! »

Anson baissa la tête, visiblement il avait touché juste et elle éprouvait quelque gêne à la pensée d'avoir été surprise dans son stratagème. Harry et elle étaient de ces personnes qui avaient trop de scrupules. Draco chassa cette idées, cela ne lui plaisait pas de mettre cette fille et Potter dans une même catégorie d'individus.

« Ecoutes Draco, je l'avoue, je voulais me servir de toi pour faire comprendre à Harry qu'il est amoureux de moi. Ne voudrais-tu pas m'aider ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'Harry et toi n'étiez pas dans les meilleurs termes…

- Et tu penses que cela m'amuserait de lui jouer ce mauvais tour ?

- Tout à fait.

- Eh bien tu te trompes, je n'aime pas être manipulé.

- Ce n'est pas le cas puisque nous serions tous deux de connivence.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. »

Il espérait ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait mettre fin à leur conversation et la voir se lever et partir, mais c'était fort mal juger la persévérance et la ténacité d'Anson Tax.

« Tu m'avais pourtant dis que je te plaisais !

- Beaucoup de filles me plaisent, ce n'est pas le choix qui manque.

- Je vois bien quel genre de garçon tu es, Malfoy.

- Tiens donc, tu ne m'appelles plus Draco ? »

Elle ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre, se levant enfin, elle quitta la bibliothèque, la tête haute.

Le serpentard songea qu'un problème venait d'être réglé proprement. Il n'avait que faire, contrairement à Potter, des sentiments que pouvait bien éprouver cette fille. Qu'elle fût malheureuse ne lui posait pas le moindre problème, bien au contraire.

Il reporta son attention sur son devoir, il lui fallait le finir rapidement s'il voulait pouvoir le rendre au cour de Rogue. Il gratta plus vite.


	8. Secrets

**8**

**Secrets**

Installés sur un muret sous les arcades, les pieds pendant dans le vide, Harry et Nathaniel discutaient sans se préoccuper des regards curieux qu'on leur lançait de temps à autres.

Le soleil était absent, mais il n'y avait pratiquement pas de vent, aussi la température extérieure était-elle agréable.

Ils s'étaient croisés dans un couloir, alors que Nathaniel progressait en aveugle, les bras remplis de livres. Harry, serviable, lui avait proposé son aide, qui avait été accepté. Au bout d'un moment ils s'étaient retrouvés à se reposer, s'installant sur le même muret où ils se trouvaient depuis.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux livres posés à chaque extrémité d'eux. Il prit le premier et en lit l'intitulé, _Mauvais sorts et contres sors_ de Favelius Naselle.

« Que faites-vous avec tous ces livres ? demanda-t-il. Vous comptez tous les lire ?

- Oui. En fait, Barnum ne cesse de me narguer avec son savoir en maléfices. Involontairement bien sûr, alors j'ai décidé de parfaire mes connaissances afin d'avoir de quoi répliquer. Je me sens tellement stupide parfois. »

Harry, compatissant, entreprit alors de lui parler de son amie Hermione, qui, semblait-il, savait tout. Nathaniel reçut l'histoire avec un sourire et des hochements de têtes empathiques.

« Oui, oui, fit-il, c'est tout à fait Barnum. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter. Harry était passionné par les récits comptés par Nathaniel, il lui parlait de son enfance, de la façon dont son maître l'avait durement préparé aux épreuves qui l'attendait en faisant fi de ce qu'un enfant de six ans pouvait bien ressentir aux différents traitements infligés.

« Personne ne croyait vraiment que j'y arriverais, avoua Nathaniel. Mon maître était affligé.

- Pourtant vous avez réussi.

- Oui. »

Il eut l'ai rêveur et Harry devina qu'il se remémorait un souvenir qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

« Etiez-vous nombreux à être entraînés par ce maître ?

- Nous étions trois, un garçon nommé Apus, Barnum et moi. Barnum était le meilleur bien sûr et de loin. Notre maître comptait sur lui pour intégrer le Clan. »

Il y avait énormément de fougue dans sa voix, loin d'être jaloux, il était admiratif de son ami et de son talent.

« J'ai également été à Poudlard ! crut-il bon de signaler.

- Oui, je sais. »

Nathaniel fronça légèrement les sourcils, l'air interrogatif.

« Euh… Vous l'aviez dit en cour de défense contre les forces du Mal, crut bon de signaler Harry.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, rit l'autre. Maudite mémoire, je ne sais jamais à qui je raconte quoi. » Il eut un bref instant de silence, puis, se tournant vers son cadet, lui offrit un large sourire. « J'étais à Gryffondor moi aussi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. C'est une très bonne maison. Velga et Augusten s'y trouvaient également. » Il secoua légèrement la tête. « Barnum, lui, était à Serpentard.

- Il y a des gens très biens à Serpentard ! intervint Harry en songeant à Draco Malfoy, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment si le terme ''gens biens'' pouvait s'appliquer à lui.

- Bien sûr ! Il ne faut pas juger les gens sur leur maison, cela ne signifie rien. D'ailleurs Barnum est très certainement beaucoup plus courageux que moi. » Il eut un petit sourire. « Et à l'école j'avais beaucoup plus de problème avec l'autorité que lui, je crois. Je lui ai causé bien des problèmes à cette époque. »

De nouveau il parut tomber dans ses souvenirs et malgré sa curiosité, Harry jugea qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander quelque chose d'aussi personnel.

Ils discutèrent ensuite de choses et d'autres, de certains sorts difficiles à lancer, de métamorphoses – cour qui avait été la hantise de Nathaniel durant l'année qu'il avait passé à l'école -, le sorcier s'intéressa aussi à Ron et Hermione, fascinait par la robuste amitié qu'ils partageaient tous les trois.

« Vous semblez également très proches d'Augusten, Velga et Barnum.

- Oui… Mais c'est une autre sorte d'amitié en quelque sorte. Nous avons dû devenir amis parce que nous faisions tous trois partis du Clan et que, pour survivre en mission, il faut pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres.

- Je crois que vivre des épreuves avec des gens, c'est ça qui forge une amitié. »

Il lui expliqua alors comment Ron et lui étaient devenus amis avec Hermione. Comment, leur première impression avait été très mauvaise, et comment les choses n'avaient fait que se confirmer sur le caractère exaspérant de la jeune fille. Puis, il y avait eu le soir d'Halloween, le troll et ils étaient devenus tous trois, les meilleurs amis qu'il y ai à Poudlard, sur cela, tout le monde s'accordait.

La discussion fila alors vers les monstres en général et les trolls en particulier. Ils parlèrent ainsi longuement sans voir le temps passé. Harry étai aussi intéressé par Nathaniel que ce dernier semblait l'être par lui.

Ils décidèrent de quitter leur place lorsque la nuit commença à tomber et la fin à apparaître. Harry consulta alors sa montre et constata qu'il allait bientôt être l'heure du repas. Son estomac avait appris à se régler sur les horaires du château.

Ils ramassèrent chacun une pile de livres et se mirent en marche.

« Cela vous dérangerait-il Harry de m'aider à les porter jusque mes appartements ?

- Bien sûr que non. Montrez-moi la route. »

Ainsi fut fait, Nathaniel avança et Harry lui emboîta le pas. Ils parlèrent encore, traitant de sujets aussi disparates et innocents que le temps et la cuisine de Poudlard.

Les appartements que Nathaniel partageait avec les autres membres du Clan des Lucioles-Soleil étaient vastes et agréables. Le jeune sorcier ignorait leur existence et fut enchanté de les découvrir, son hôte prenant le soin de lui faire visiter après qu'ils eurent posés les livres sur une grande étagère.

« J'aime cet endroit », murmura Nathaniel.

Harry devina qu'il évoquait Poudlard.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le couloir, commençant à le remonter, des bruits de pas vifs se firent entendre. Ils se figèrent l'espace d'un instant et virent tout deux apparaître une tête bonde devant eux.

Malfoy les observait, l'air mauvais, un rictus méprisant.

Il passa entre eux non sans prendre soin de les bousculer à coups d'épaule, avisa un escalier un peu plus loin et entreprit de le monter sans leur jeter le moindre coup d'œil.

Harry resta figé sur place, l'air horrifié. Qu'avait bien pu supposer Malfoy ? Il n'avait tout de même pensé que… Non ! Impossible ! Le cœur du jeune homme battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine, sans qu'il parvienne à en maîtriser le rythme. Il aurait fallu qu'il se jette à sa poursuite, il aurait peut-être eu une chance de le rattraper s'il le faisait maintenant, mais il ne pouvait décemment le faire devant témoin, Draco le lui en aurait tenu rigueur plus encore.

« Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup », chuchota Nathaniel.

Cette remarque ne demandait aucun complément, ni réponse, ni dénie. Il était clair à en juger par la réaction brusque de Malfoy qu'il ne portait pas le sorcier dans son cœur.

Alors que ses amis et lui quittaient le réfectoire, Harry fut heurté par quelqu'un et sentit une main se glisser discrètement dans la sienne, y laissant un morceau de parchemin dont la texture granuleuse était aisément reconnaissable.

Il regarda Draco Malfoy s'éloigner, suivi de ses inévitables et inséparables Crabbe et Goyle.

Le jeune sorcier laissa donc volontairement Ron et Hermione le devancer et attendit d'être certain qu'ils étaient bien plongés dans leur conversation pour se permettre d'ouvrir le mot.

L'écriture était belle, mais agressive, pointue, furieuse, même.

_Rendez-vous dans la forêt dans vingt minutes._

Il replia rapidement le papier et le fourra dans sa poche. Puis, marchant plus vite pour rattraper ses amis, il fournit la première excuse qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« J'ai quelque chose à aller dire à Hagrid, je viens d'y penser, rentrez à la salle commune sans moi, je vous rejoindrai.

- Mais Harry, protesta Hermione, ce sera bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- Non. J'avais complètement oublié mais c'est très important.

- Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? demanda Ron.

- Non, non, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps de toute façon. »

Sans laisser le temps à ses amis de protester davantage, il s'éloigna.

La forêt, c'était un lieu bien étrange pour un rendez-vous. Il repensa alors à la colère de Draco lorsqu'il l'avait croisé en compagnie de Nathaniel. S'il voulait fulminer en paix, c'était certainement le lieu le plus sûr.

Harry se fit aussi discret que possible, comptant sur les ombres pour le dissimuler. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui, mais s'il voulait arriver à l'heure, il n'avait pas le temps de faire un détour par le dortoir pour la récupérer.

Il arriva dans les temps et Malfoy 'attendait déjà à l'orée du bois, dissimulés par les arbres. Sans un mot, il s'enfonça dans la forêt et Harry lui emboîta le pas. Sa rage brûlait autour de lui comme une aura malsaine et hérissait désagréablement les bras du gryffondor.

« Arrêtons-nous maintenant ! ordonna ce dernier, alors que Draco faisait mine de continuer à avancer encore. Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici Malfoy ? »

Celui-ci se tut un instant puis, se tournant lentement vers Harry, il brandit tout à coup sa baguette vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Harry.

- Arrêtes avec tes questions Potter ! C'est moi qui les pose à partir de maintenant, toi, tu te contentes de répondre. Et je te conseille de laisser ta baguette à sa place, ajouta-t-il en surprenant le geste de Harry. Je serai beaucoup plus rapide que toi.

- C'est bon Malfoy. Vas-y pose tes questions.

- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ?

- Depuis combien de temps dure quoi ?

- C'est bon Potter, ne m'oblige pas à le dire.

- Franchement Malfoy il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus précis parce que là je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu… tu te fais Zared ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait.

« Je ne me… Je ne fais pas ça.

- Ne mens pas !

- Mais je ne mens pas. Comment peux-tu penser ça ?

- Je vous ai vu tous les deux Potter ?

- Quoi ? Discuter ?

- Sortir de… De ses appartements.

- Oui, je l'aidais à ramener des livres.

- Mais bien sûr, à d'autres. »

Et pourtant la belle certitude de Draco paraissait ébranlée et il parlait avec moins de conviction.

« Ecoutes, dit Harry, notre… notre relation est déjà assez difficile comme ça sans que j'aille encore compliquer les choses.

- Justement, tu veux sans doute aller chercher un peu plus de facilité ailleurs.

- Mais non ! »

Cela semblait étrange à Harry d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec Draco Malfoy et ce devait certainement être aussi le cas de ce dernier.

« Ecoutes, fit le gryffondor en s'avançant d'un pas vers lui, tentant de ne pas prêter attention à la baguette toujours tendue. Je te promets que Nathaniel n'est qu'un ami, rien de plus, et… et qu'il n'y a que toi. »

Malfoy baissa légèrement sa baguette et Harry attrapa son poignet.

« Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, gronda l'autre. Mais je déteste que l'on se moque de moi. »

Inexplicablement, le gryffondor sentit une bouffée de déception monter en lui, mais il la refoula aussitôt. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir avec Draco, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêché d'être dépité.

Il souhaitait lui montrer ce qu'il manquait, lui faire comprendre qu'il méritait qu'on soit jaloux pour lui.

S'approchant jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent, Harry approcha ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme blond, il les laissa en suspend un moment près des siennes, mimant un baiser dans un souffle sans en faire plus. Il sentit la respiration de Malfoy s'accroître et s'accélérer, tout comme la sienne. Et lorsqu'il ne put plus attendre, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco, l'embrassant d'abord chastement, puis de plus en plus intimement.

Alors qu'il entreprenait d'intensifier encore leur baiser, un craquement retentissant, suivit d'un léger jappement raisonna alentours. Une énorme voix grondante s'éleva alors, extrêmement proche.

« Du calme Crockdur ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Les deux garçons eurent juste le temps de s'écarter l'un de l'autre, quand déboula, un géant à la barbe noire, flanqué d'un énorme chien qui poussa un jappement joyeux.

« Hagrid ! s'exclama Harry, l'air moins innocent qu'il ne l'aurait désiré.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous… » Il s'arrêta alors, et suivant son regard, le jeune sorcier constata que ses yeux sombres s'étaient posés sur la baguette que tenait Draco. « Ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore en train de vous battre ! Détestez-vous cordialement si vous le souhaitez, mais les duels sont interdits entre élève ! »

Les deux jeunes gens baissèrent les yeux d'un même mouvement, comme s'ils se sentaient coupable sous le sermon du garde chasse. En réalité, l'un et l'autre étaient soulagés qu'Hagrid leur ait offert une porte de sortie.

« Allez, dit-il, je vais vous ramener dans le parc ! Crockdur, arrête ! »

L'énorme chien tournait joyeusement autour d'un Draco indifférent, en poussant des petits aboiements de contentement, secouant la queue.

« Mmm… marmonna Hagrid. On dirait qu'il t'aime bien. Bah, ce chien a toujours eu des goûts bizarres. »

Malfoy ne releva pas. Il faisait mine de ne pas remarquer le manège de Crockdur qui jappait en le suivant comme son ombre.

Harry jeta pourtant un coup d'œil au serpentard, alors que celui-ci croyait ne pas être observer, et remarqua qu'il grattait l'énorme chien derrière les oreilles, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Décidemment, il avait bien des choses à découvrir à propos de Draco Malfoy.

Parvenus à la sortie de la forêt, Hagrid leur ordonna de rentrer directement s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir de problèmes. Et surtout, ajouta-t-il, il leur conseillait de bien se tenir et par l'occurrence de ne pas s'entre-tuer.

Ils approuvèrent et partirent en direction du château, escortés par les gémissements de Crockdur qu'Hagrid avait été obligé de retenir afin qu'il ne se jette pas à la poursuite de Draco.

« Quel succès tu as auprès des bêtes », murmura Harry.

L'autre marmonna une réponse inaudible et ils accélérèrent le pas.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, aucune n'osait commencer. Ce qu'il s'était produit dans la forêt réclamait pourtant un commentaire.

Ce fut Draco qui brisa le premier le silence, pourtant ce qu'il dit était étonnant, le gryffondor se serait attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais peut-être pas à cela.

« Je te conseille de ne pas fréquenter ce Nathaniel Potter, il cache quelque chose.

- Comme nous tous, non ? » Se disant il lui décocha un regard empli de sous-entendu.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Il y a quelque chose de malsain, je le sais.

- Nathaniel est quelqu'un de très bien.

- On dirait que tu l'apprécies beaucoup, Potter.

- C'est bon Malfoy, arrêtes, je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi.

- Il me semble pourtant que tu le défendes un peu trop à mon goût.

- Je le défend parce qu'il le mérite.

- Eh bien, vas le rejoindre Potter, s'il est si merveilleux.

- Tu m'agaces ! Tu dis que tu n'es pas jaloux…

- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Parfait. »

Malfoy poussa un soupir.

« Je vais découvrir ce qu'il cache. »

Harry se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec Nathaniel, alors qu'il était en larmes, il se rappelait également la conversation surprise entre Austen et Velga. Il était clair qu'ils cachaient tous quelque chose, mais après tout, c'était leur droit. Il était intrigué bien sûr, mais il ne se pensait pas le droit de chercher à percer le secret dissimulé. Si Nathaniel venait à l'en juger digne, il lui en ferait part. Sinon, il n'avait pas droit de tenter de le découvrir. Et il en était de même pour Draco.

« Laisse-le tranquille, s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends comme ça ?

- Parce que je pense que tout le monde à le droit d'avoir ses petits mystères. Imagine que quelqu'un trouve que nous nous comportons étrangement tous les deux et se mette à enquêter. Que dirais-tu ?

- Ça n'a pas le moindre rapport, je sens que ce que cache ce Clan concerne tout le monde !

- S'il te plaît, oublie ça.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Parce que je te le demande.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

- Malfoy, fais-le si… Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à moi. »

Le serpentard le regarda l'air soupçonneux, comme s'il venait de dire une énormité. Et, effectivement, Harry avait conscience que ces quelques mots ne lui avaient pas plu.

« Ne te fais pas d'idées Potter ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ou quoi que ce soit ! Ca n'a pas le moindre rapport, t'entends ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu dis ce genre d'aberrations, franchement ? »

La réponse de Harry raisonna dans un murmure, et pourtant dans le silence nocturne, elle parut raisonner comme un coup de gong.

« Parce que, moi, je suis amoureux de toi. »

Comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire, il sentit le sang battre à toute allure à ses tempes et sa vue se troubler. Tournant vivement les talons, il s'éloigna en courant.

Il avait la sensation qu'il n'irait jamais assez vite. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse à Malfoy une seule chance de le rattraper. Il était hors de question qu'il ait à le regarder en face. Mais que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait bien pris de parler ainsi ? Ne pouvait-il garder cela pour lui ?

Il savait que désormais tout était fini. En une phrase il avait détruit toute chance de pouvoir demeurer auprès de Draco. Il lui faudrait maintenant l'éviter, parce qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de le regarder en face. Il ne pourrait se retrouver face à lui et l'entendre dire qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il se méprenait, que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques et qu'il valait mieux arrêter cette relation dans l'instant avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin. En sachant pertinemment que les choses étaient déjà allées beaucoup trop loin.

Harry regagna la salle commune des Gryffondors, monta directement dans le dortoir en marmonnant rapidement qu'il était exténué.

Il aurait voulu que cette soirée n'ai jamais eu lieu. Il aurait souhaité s'endormir et tout oublier le plus simplement possible.

**Mot de l'auteur** : Je suis absolument désolée de n'avoir publié la suite avant. Elle est pourtant écrite depuis plus d'un mois, simplement je n'avais pas eu le réflexe d'aller la poster sur le site. Désolée pur cette attente.


	9. Une relation absurde

**9**

**Une relation absurde**

Draco se trouvait de fort mauvaise humeur. La raison principale de cet état était bien évidemment Harry Potter. Tout d'abord, depuis quelques jours, ils n'accomplissaient plus leurs petits rendez-vous quotidiens. C'avait été une chose à prévoir, et Potter comme lui savaient que c'était inévitable. Ils ne pouvaient se retrouver comme si de rien n'était après la déclaration qui avait été faite.

Bien sûr Malfoy aurait aimé que ce fut le cas, mais il n'était pas naïf au point de songer que ce fut possible. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet imbécile parle ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas gardé au fond de lui ces… sentiments ? Le mot seul éveillait des tremblements de dégoût dans le corps du serpentard et le faisait grimacer. C'était un mot qu'il trouvait presque sale.

Mais cette absence de contact physique avec Harry n'était pas la seule raison à son attitude maussade.

Potter et ses larbins étaient suivis depuis plusieurs jours par Zared. Oui, ce dernier les suivait partout comme un chien, une bête trop présente qui aurait mérité un coup de bâton pour être remise à sa place.

Chaque fois que Draco croisait Harry dans les couloirs, au réfectoire, il le trouvait en compagnie de Nathaniel.

Weasley, Granger et lui semblaient trouver sa compagnie charmante et tout à fait à leur goût à en juger par les sourires immenses et les éclats de rires qui émanaient de leur groupe.

Cela avait le don d'exaspérer Malfoy, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur jeter des regards meurtriers chaque fois que son chemin croisait le leur.

Harry faisait mine de ne pas lui prêter attention, il s'y prenait si bien que Draco en venait à se demander s'il n'était pas sincère dans son ignorance. Ah, c'était ainsi ? Il lui faisait une déclaration quelques jours plus tôt et, presque aussitôt, l'oubliait.

Non, il n'était pas jaloux ! Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas vexé ! Simplement il détestait l'hypocrisie de Potter, il détestait qu'on se moque de lui, il détestait la façon dont le balafré se comportait. Il n'aimait pas le voir rire à gorge déployée à l'écoute de quelques paroles de Zared. Les seuls rires que, lui, Malfoy avaient pu en tirer n'étaient que bien maigres et souvent moqueurs.

Vraiment, il aurait fallu qu'il conseille Harry de surveiller ses fréquentations. Il ne savait pas choisir ses amis, c'était là l'un de ses nombreux défauts.

Draco n'appréciait donc pas cette toute nouvelle relation cousue entre le gryffondor et le membre du Clan des Lucioles-Soleil. Ce dernier manigançait quelque chose, il en avait la certitude, on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Malfoy avait déjà acquis la conviction qu'il dissimulait un secret. Un terrible secret. S'il le découvrait, il mettrait son masque à bas et montrerait à tout l'école – montrerait à Harry – quel était le véritable visage de cet homme sournois.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne faisait pas confiance à Nathaniel. Il s'efforçait donc autant que possible de les surveiller Potter et lui. Il pouvait s'agir de simples coups d'œil, mais parfois il se cachait discrètement pour les observer.

Lorsque avec eux se trouvaient Granger et Weasley, il se contentait de passer rapidement et de repartir, pour ainsi dire, soulagé.

Mais quand ils étaient seuls, il trouvait une cachette et les espionnait. Ca n'avait absolument rien de malsain ! Il se contentait de veiller sur Harry. Parce que c'était son devoir en tant que camarade. Il était le seul à avoir conscience de la perfidie que dissimulait Zared. Potter, lui, se laissait berner par les faux airs angéliques qu'il se donnait. Il ne comprenait pas à qui il avait faire. S'il lui arrivait malheur, Draco en serait en quelque sorte responsable puisque, bien qu'informé, il n'avait rien daigné faire.

Là, il assurait sa conscience morale. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Harry, eh bien, ce ne serait pas sa faute, il aurait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger l'inconscient.

Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il tenait tellement à s'assurer de la sûreté de Potter ! Mais non ! Qu'en avait-il à faire de lui ? Il lui était complètement indifférent ! Simplement, si Zared venait à se trahir, lui, Malfoy serait là, il assisterait à la démystification de cet être, serait le témoin de sa chute. Oui, ce n'était pas du tout Harry qu'il surveillait en réalité, c'était Nathaniel. Pour le bien de l'école ! Pour le bien de tous ! Il était un héros. Et on aurait voulu le faire passer pour une personne perfide ? Quelle mesquinerie !

Draco pesta contre lui-même en jetant des coups d'œil rapides autour de lui. Il lui avait suffi d'une seconde d'inattention et il les avait perdu de vue. Il lui semblait bien avoir vu leurs silhouettes s'éloigner par ce couloir-ci, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion d'optique.

Avait-il été repéré ? Souhaitaient-ils plus d'intimité et était-ce pour cela qu'ils s'étaient arrangés pour le semer ? Non ! C'était impossible, il s'était montrer particulièrement discret.

Il suivit le couloir, scrutant les alentours.

Ses souvenirs remontèrent à un évènement qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Durant le cour de potions, précisément.

Les élèves de serpentard et de gryffondor avaient dû rendre à leur professeur un devoir sur les filtres de chance. Draco, trop préoccupé, n'avait fait que bâcler rapidement la chose et, effectivement, la note avait été relativement passable. Il n'atteignait que difficilement la moyenne, lui qui, habituellement, excellait dans cette matière.

En lui tendant sa copie d'un air répugné, Rogue lui avait sèchement ordonné de rester à la fin du cour.

Malfoy savait ce à quoi il devait s'attendre. Un sermon, des critiques, des menaces peut-être. Il se souvenait du soir où Rogue l'avait fait venir dans les cachots pour avoir manqué des cours. Il lui avait parfaitement fait comprendre que s'il ne se reprenait pas rapidement, il en informerait son père. C'était une chose que le jeune homme souhaitait à tout pris éviter.

Il regrettait, il devait bien se l'avouer, de ne pas avoir travaillé plus sérieusement. Le cour de potion était réellement une matière qui l'intéressait, le captivait même, il jugeait fascinant tout ce que l'on pouvait faire sur la base d'ingrédients magiques, la façon dont on pouvait manipuler les esprits, par une simple décoction.

Il avait regardé Potter et ses acolytes quitter la salle sans que le gryffondor eu le plus mine regard en sa direction. Une telle indifférence ! C'était bien trop prononcé pour ne pas être la marque d'un intérêt sincère.

« Vous me décevez, monsieur Malfoy. »

La voix de Rogue claqua dans les cachots, comme un fouet, tirant aussitôt Draco de ses pensées.

« Je m'en excuse professeur.

- Vous souvenez- vous de notre conversation ?

- Oui », avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Il avait espéré, sans trop y croire pourtant, que le maître des potions, lui, l'aurait oubliée.

« Vous aurez une heure de retenue ! »

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Après tout, il avait eu une note, certes passable, mais qui lui aurait garanti l'obtention des examens. Londubat s'était montré pitoyable – comme à son habitude - et pourtant il n'avait écopé que d'une petite remarque cinglante et sifflante.

« Mais professeur, c'est injuste ! tenta de s'insurger le jeune homme.

- C'est moi qui décide ce qui est injuste et ce qui ne l'est pas, monsieur Malfoy ! »

Draco compris aussitôt que protester n'aurait servi à rien et il plia l'échine, résigné à recevoir sa sanction.

A présent, il avançait dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'un Potter et d'un Zared invisibles. Certes, il aurait dû se trouver dans sa salle commune et relire son manuscrit traitant des herbes et champignons magiques. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il savait – oui il en était sûr – que s'il faisait mine de s'absenter, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, s'il cessait de traquer, quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Et il faisait de très nombreuses suppositions sur la forme que prendrait cette terrible chose.

Des échos de voix lui parvinrent bientôt.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu, se dissimula derrière une armure, correctement caché par le métal et l'ombre.

Nathaniel et Potter se trouvaient assis contre un mur un peu plus loin, ils lu tournaient le dos et étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Draco sentit une bouffée de haine et de rage l'envahir. C'était donc comme cela que le balafré prétendait l'aimer ? A peine se déclarait-il amoureux, que déjà il courait se réfugier dans les bras d'un autre. Il savait bien sûr parfaitement que Harry Potter était empli de défauts, mais à ce point, cela le subjuguait. C'était un traître, un menteur, un hypocrite, un être immonde et sans scrupules.

Le serpentard réfléchissait à toute allure. Devait-il intervenir ? Devait-il faire mine de passer par là et faire comprendre à Harry qu'il l'avait vu et que jamais il ne lui pardonnerait ? Cela avait-il une chance quelconque de le blesser ? Souffrirait-il ? Oui, en cette seconde précise, il désirait qu'il souffre. Il voulait le voir pleurer, se tordre à ses pieds, se lamenter, implorer son pardon. Il voulait qu'il comprenne ce que l'on pouvait ressentir quand… Tout simplement, il voulait son malheur.

Alors que Draco se laissait aller à ces pensées malsaines, quelque chose changea dans la position de Nathaniel, et il comprit qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'un rendez-vous amoureux.

Le jeune homme pleurait. La tête inclinée sur l'épaule de Potter, il versait de lourdes larmes silencieuses.

C'était donc cela que faisait Harry ? Il se contentait de réconforter un ami malheureux ? Comment avait-il pu croire autre chose ? Il sentit alors une immense vague d'affection à son égard le submerger.

Il se souvint qu'il avait déjà vu Zared pleurer, dans ce couloir, avec CastelMoon. S'il se rapprochait, peut-être capterait-il quelques confidences ? Peut-être apprendrait-il enfin ce que Nathaniel dissimulait ?

Il fit mine de s'approcher, depuis sa cachette, il ne pourrait entendre que quelques chuchotements sans en capter le sens. Il allait venir un peu plus près, il serait dissimulé par l'ombre et puis, dans leur situation, Nathaniel et Harry ne lui prêteraient pas la moindre attention.

Alors qu'il faisait un pas, quelque chose accrocha dans l'armure. Il ne sur s'il s'agissait de sa cape ou peut-être d'une mèche de cheveux, mais quoi qu'il en soit, l'armure fut secouée dans un lourd bruit métallique. Il se retourna brusquement vers elle pour la retenir, ce qui ne fit que accentuer le brouhaha.

L'instant suivant, il vit Potter et son – répugnant – compagnon apparaître à ses côtés.

« Malfoy ? » souffla Harry étonné.

Draco contrôla la gêne qui lui montait aux joues, il la dissimula sous un léger rictus narquois et assura l'air innocent sur son visage – qui d'un point de vue extérieur ressemblait davantage à de l'arrogance, mais le garçon ne s'en rendait pas compte et n'y pouvait rien, telle était sa nature.

Harry l'attrapa alors par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite un peu plus loin. Il lança un « Je reviens tout de suite » à Nathaniel par-dessus son épaule.

Malfoy se laissa faire d'abord puis, finit par se dégager de l'étreinte de Potter. Celui-ci le fixait de ses incroyables yeux verts, l'air interrogateur, perplexe même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Draco répondit avec une assurance tellement appuyée que s'il s'était agit d'une autre personne, on n'aurait pu un seul instant douter de ses propos.

« J'allais à ma salle commune, Potter, je t'ai vu et n'ai souhaité te déranger alors j'ai voulu rebrousser chemin mais je crois bien que ma cape s'est prise dans l'armure ou quelque chose comme ça, à moins qu'elle ne se soit animée, c'est bien possible aussi. »

Dans le fond, il ne dissimulait qu'une petite part de la vérité. Il se contentait de taire le fait qu'il avait suivi et espionné Harry – chose qu'il faisait depuis quelques temps déjà.

« Est-ce que tu me suis Malfoy ?

- Tu n'es pas bien Potter ? cracha-t-il avec un air de parfait mépris. Tu ne surestimerais pas un peu ?

- Je trouve simplement ce hasard un peu trop étrange.

- Comme tu dis c'est un hasard. Et c'est justement le propre des hasards de nous paraître étranges.

- Il me semblait pourtant que la salle des serpentards était de l'autre côté. »

Mais quel petit fouineur insupportable !

« Il est possible d'accéder à un raccourci par là, mais seuls les serpentards le savent, bien sûr. » Il redressa alors le menton d'un air parfaitement supérieur et indifférent. « Bien, je vais maintenant te laisser à ton petit rendez-vous amoureux, Potter. »

Bien sûr, s'il avait vraiment pensé que c'était le cas, il n'aurait pu garder son calme et se serait énervé. Mais le fait qu'il sache que Harry se contentait d'une relation amicale avec Nathaniel lui permettait de feinter le détachement et la désinvolture. C'était tout à fait parfait. Il ne voulait pas que le balafré puisse croire que sa vie privée l'intéressa de quelque manière que ce fut.

Potter, lui, au contraire, eu alors un air terriblement gêné, et en dépit de l'obscurité, Malfoy pouvait se rendre compte qu'il rougissait. Bizarrement il trouva ça charmant. Et s'empressa de chasser cette pensée.

« Ce n'est pas… pas du tout ce que tu crois !

- Mais je ne crois rien. Et puis d'ailleurs, tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux, cela m'est égal. »

Malfoy exultait. Il aimait se retrouver dans cette position de domination. Potter essayait de se justifier, mais lui, lui montrerait clairement que ses paroles et ses actes lui étaient totalement indifférents. Il n'avait que faire de savoir ce à quoi il occupait son temps libre. Oui, le gryffondor devait comprendre tout cela. Il devait se rendre compte que Draco n'était pas du genre à faire dans le sentimentalisme.

Harry resta bouche bée, visiblement incapable d'en dire plus. Cela pouvait être considéré comme une victoire et Malfoy fit mine de s'éloigner, mais alors qu'il engendrait son premier pas, la main de Potter se referma sur son bras, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage.

« Je suis désolé. »

Draco demeura surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ces quelques mots. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi Potter s'excusait-il ? Il aurait pu croire que c'était parce qu'il flirtait avec Nathaniel, mais il avait parfaitement vu plus tôt que ce n'était pas du tout le cas et que leur relation était strictement platonique et amicale. Harry se contentait de le consoler. Pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin, venait-il lui demander pardon ?

Les paroles avaient quitté ses lèvres en même temps que sa main avait quitté son bras.

Draco aurait pu, et aurait dû partir. S'il s'en était tenu à son personnage. Mais il était incapable de bouger, il fixait Potter, tentant de comprendre quels rouages compliqués se dissimulaient derrière cette charmante petite tête.

« Désolé ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour ce que je t'ai dis l'autre jour… Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû. »

Et voilà, la chose était dite. Il n'avait pas de nouveau prononcé les mots, il n'avait pas dit « Je suis désolé d'avoir dit que j'étais amoureux de toi. » mais le sous-entendu était parfaitement compréhensible.

Quelle réaction devait maintenant adopter Draco ? Accepter les excuses ? Lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de demander pardon, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, qu'à partir de maintenant ils allaient éviter d'aborder ce sujet et qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir reprendre là où – encore une fois – ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Oui, il aurait pu faire cela. Mais ç'aurait été fort mal connaître Draco Malfoy que de penser qu'il en était capable. Les mots de Harry flottaient dans son esprits, le perturbaient, et il était tout bonnement incapable d'en faire abstraction.

« Ecoutes Potter, toute cette histoire entre nous est déjà bien trop compliquée… Ca allait jusque là, mais t'es venu y rajouter… Enfin, t'as rajouté ça, quoi, et je pense que maintenant les choses devraient s'arrêter là. »

Ce fut seulement en prononçant ces mots que Draco prit conscience de leur ampleur, de leur signification et plus que tout, des retombées qu'ils allaient avoir. Depuis leur séparation, il n'avait attendu qu'une chose, que Potter vienne le trouver pour lui proposer de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et recommencer sans y penser. C'était ce qu'il venait de faire, de manière plus parfaite que Malfoy ne l'avait imaginé. Et lui, imbécile qu'il était, il venait de le repousser. En faisant cela, il perdait dès lors tout droit sur Harry, il n'aurait plus le droit de le suivre, plus le droit de penser à lui, parce que c'était par ses propres mots qu'il avait sonné le glas de leur relation.

Il aurait tellement voulu ne pas avoir prononcé ces phrases. Pouvait-il faire un large sourire, lâcher un petit rire et déclarer « C'est une blague ! Je t'ai bien eu ! » avant de l'embrasser ou le peloter pour sceller leurs retrouvailles ?

Mais Malfoy était incapable de revenir sur ses paroles. Elles avaient été dites et il ne pouvait plus reculer. Et il haïssait cette situation, il se méprisa tout à coup d'avoir répondu ainsi.

Harry ne réagit pas pourtant comme il s'y était attendu. Doucement, il prit sa main du bout des doigts, en caressant le dos dans un frôlement. Il parla d'une voix basse. Sa caresse comme sa voix produisaient le même effet sur Draco. Bien que la première fût légère et que la seconde fut murmurée, elles jaillissaient en lui avec force, faisant vibrer une force étrange dans sa poitrine.

« S'il te plaît. Il faut que nous parlions. Je crois que tu ne veux pas que nous le fassions maintenant, alors rejoins-moi dans une heure au pied de la statue de Riva Mette. »

Son regard se détourna, ses doigts l'abandonnèrent, et il repartit ainsi vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Nathaniel Zared.

Malfoy demeura un instant immobile. Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Potter lui avait bien donné rendez-vous ? Il avait bien touché sa main ? Etrangement, le souvenir de cet effleurement fit grimper le rouge aux joues du jeune homme. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? C'était idiot de se mettre dans de tels états pour un si ridicule caresse.

Allait-il se rendre à la statue de Riva Mette ? La réponse s'imposa aussitôt à lui dans un oui retentissant mais, par acquis de conscience, il fit mine de réfléchir, de peser le pour et le contre. S'il veniat Potter penserait qu'il cautionnait les absurdes sentiments qu'il disait avoir pour lui. De plus, se serait faire preuve de faiblesse, il devait lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Et puis, ne serait-ce pas contradictoire ? Une minute plus tôt il avait déclaré qu'il était préférable qu'ils ne se fréquentent plus à l'avenir.

Mais toutes ces raisons, aussi bonnes fussent-elles, ne signifiaient rien, n'avaient pas le moindre impact sur la réflexion.

Sa décision était prise avant même qu'il commence à la mesurer.

Le problème qui se posait dans l'immédiat était ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour occuper le temps qui lui restait avant le rendez-vous.

Il jeta un coup d'œil où Harry avait disparu. Il n'avait même plus envie d'écouter la conversation qu'il allait avoir avec Zared. Pour le moment, le secret de ce dernier était relayé à une place inférieure, n'avait plus la moindre sorte d'importance. Seule la réaction qu'il allait adopter face à Potter comptait désormais.

Et, sur ce point là, une heure ne serait jamais suffisante. Des jours entiers de réflexion ne le seraient sans doute pas davantage, d'ailleurs.

Il passa donc le temps qui lui restait à fureter dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'il croisait d'autres élèves, il les ignorait. Cela ne changeait guère de ses habitudes.

Les soixante minutes n'étaient pas encore écoulées qu'il se trouvait déjà au pied de la statue convenue. Très peu d'élèves passaient par là à cette heure car le chemin ne menait qu'à des sales de classes. Bien que le couvre-feu ne soit pas encore en vigueur, la plupart des jeunes gens s'étaient d'ores et déjà réfugiés dans leurs salles communes afin de se distraire en compagnie de leurs amis ou, peut-être pour les plus sérieux, à la bibliothèque.

Les minutes passées à attendre lui parurent interminables. Harry allait-il être en retard ? Il l'était déjà ! C'était certain. Finalement il n'allait pas venir. Il avait dit cela pour se venger. Il l'observait sans doute de loin, se riant de lui, qui l'attendait comme un pantin facilement manipulable.

« Malfoy ? »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux à l'entente de son prénom.

Potter était là, face à lui, il le fixait intensément comme s'il tentait d'apprendre ses traits par cœur.

Il était donc venu.

« Salut.

- Salut. »

Entrée en matière difficile. Draco se leva, abandonnant la place assise aux pieds de la statue qu'il avait adoptée jusque là. Ils faisaient approximativement la même taille, bien que Malfoy fut un peu plus grand.

« Alors Potter, tu as dis que tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui.

- Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

- Pour commencer, je voudrais que nous continuions à nous fréquenter tous les deux. » Draco fit mine d'intervenir, mais Harry l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la main. « Laisse-moi continuer. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas… ce que je t'ai dis l'autre jour. Mais je n'y peux rien, la chose est faite, même en tant que sorciers, il nous est impossible de revenir sur le passé. Je suis, pour ma part, près à faire comme si de rien n'était. Draco… Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi. C'est idiot de dire ça, je sais ! Comme je sais que ça ne te plaît pas de me l'entendre dire. C'est simplement que je veux que les choses soient claires. Je suis capable de me contrôler, tu n'as pas à avoir peur que je te lance des déclarations à tout bout de champ. L'autre jour, cela m'a échappé par mégarde. Mais tu peux être certain que ça ne se reproduira pas. Laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que je dis la vérité. »

Le discours avait été relativement long, toutefois, avec une patience dont il se croyait incapable, Draco l'avait laissé parlé. Il n'avait même pas pensé à l'interrompre, les mots s'enchaînaient et il s'accrochait à la suite désespérément, écoutant chaque syllabe prononcée, ne sachant pas comment il devrait réagir au bout.

« Très bien. Les choses doivent être claires, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête. « Alors sache dès à présent, que je ne répondrais jamais aux… sentiments que tu m'as imposé l'autre jour ! Jamais Potter. Les choses ne pourront aller plus loin que maintenant.

- Je le sais depuis le départ, Malfoy.

- Oui, peut-être, cela n'empêche que tu as enfreint les règles tacitement convenues entre nous !

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, ça ne se reproduira pas. »

Malfoy avait terriblement envie de le croire. Après tout, il pouvait lui donner une nouvelle chance. Ce n'était pas comme si Potter se faisait des idées. D'après ses dires, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il n'aurait jamais plus de Draco que ce qu'il lui donnait déjà. Si ils n'y pensaient plus, ni l'un ni l'autre, ou du moins, s'ils cessaient d'en parler, cela disparaîtrait peut-être de leur esprit, jusqu'à ne leur apparaître plus que comme un souvenir vague, presque un rêve.

Parce que, lui, Draco Malfoy souhaitait continuer ce semblant de relation. Il s'était bien rendu compte que lorsqu'il était séparé de Potter, son humeur était exécrable. Mais ça n'avait rien d'émotionnel. C'était tout bonnement physique. Il appréciait le contact d'Harry, il bonifiait son humeur.

« Très bien. »

Et comme pour signifier la chose, il le plaqua contre la statue et l'embrassa.

Personne ne passerait à cette heure-ci, et il n'avait plus senti le contact des lèvres du jeune homme depuis plusieurs jours. Cela lui avait terriblement manqué. Il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre encore.

Les baisers de Potter avaient le même goût que d'habitude. Ils n'avaient pas changé. C'était comme si l'incident n'avait jamais eu lieu. Après tout, il n'était peut-être qu'un simple délire créé par le cerveau de Draco.

Harry Potter, amoureux de Draco Malfoy, absurde.

Mais l'absurdité était le propre de leur relation, après tout.


End file.
